Lost
by Sunchaser55
Summary: I see you're having that demon child of yours...imagine how the village would treat it...Just like you.' I glared at him with a pain twisted face, 'How would you know about that' 'That doesn't matter right now. you'll be coming with me.' SasuNaru mpreg
1. Chapter 1

!!!WARNING!!! This story contains yaoi, which is two boys paired as a couple...So ya, if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read! This also deals with a pregnant sixteen year old male! You've been warned! XD

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, thats Sasuke's job! Ya, LOST doesn't belong to me either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prolouge

Sasuke Uchiha snapped his eyes open! "W-what happened!?" he mumbled as he clutched his sore head. He had been on a plane and it had suddenly crashed into a mysterious, uninhabited tropical island.

As his memory began to recover, he froze…One single name echoed through his mind… "Naruto!" Sasuke said in a harsh whisper. Sasuke also worried for the unborn Uchiha heir that grew in Naruto's mutated, demon fox inhabited stomach. The cunning demon fox had mutated Naruto's stomach, making it possible for him to become pregnant. Poor Naruto, not knowing this, became Sasuke's boyfriend and had him "knock him up" as Jiraiya would call it- and three monthes later, the demon fox told him the miracle that he and Sasuke had created. Ofcourse, being a male, Naruto could never ever give birth: so Tsunade had agreed to operate on Naruto when the baby was ready.

Sasuke scanned the area, looking desperately for his lover. "NARUTO!" he yelled. Sasuke was laying on the ground of a vast forest, with nobody in view. But he did hear distant screams that came from the beach that was near by. He followed the sounds, hoping to find Naruto. "NARUTO!" Suddenly, that's when he saw him! As his eyes searched madly, they zoomed past a flash of orange: an orange coat that he could never mistake for anybody else's.

"Naruto!" Sasuke sounded relieved as he ran towards his lover. Tsunade stood over Naruto, helping him up. "There we go… Now don't breath too fast…" she said in a kind, soothing voice. Sasuke stopped in front of them, "Is he alright!?"

Naruto groaned, clutching his stomach, wide eyed. "He'll be fine…Just in shock, which doesn't help when your carrying a baby. I'm trying to calm him down." Tsunade answered. "Naruto, don't worry… We're fine…I'm here now," Sasuke whispered.

" How about the baby? Is it alright?" Sasuke asked, placing a hand gently onto Naruto's bloated stomach. But Naruto pushed his hand away, obviously not wanting himself, nor the six month old baby, to be touched.

"Naruto…?"

Tsunade swung Naruto's arm over her shoulder, "He's just afraid, don't take it personally… We need to get him to a source of water." Sasuke nodded, "Lets go into the forest." He turned his gaze from the churning waves of the ocean to the bright green canopy, "Hopefully theres a stream nearby."

Sasuke took Tsunade's arm off of Naruto and slowly lifted him up into his strong arms, bridal style. "Sasuke…" Naruto said through dry lips and squinted eyes. But then he groaned again, trying to clutch his belly. "He's not in agony? Is he?" Sasuke averted his gaze. "No, its just…" She paused. They began to walk towards the forest, as people ran by in panic or screamed and called for help. "oh, you wouldn't understand…"

"As long as he isn't suffering… And what about the baby? Do you think its okay?"

Sasuke asked. Tsunade was silent for a few seconds. "I-I'm not sure," she answerd in a harsh whisper.

Sasuke bit his lip, and even through all of the confusion, Naruto understood. He cringed, slightly shifting his weight in Sasuke's arm, again reaching for his impregnated stomach. Sasuke lifted Naruto up slightly, holding him closer to his chest.

"Don't worry, Naruto… I'm sure the baby's just fine," Sasuke forced a warm smile. But what if the baby wasn't alright!? What than!? And he couldn't even try and think of Naruto's state… Also, if the baby had died, how would they remove it from Naruto!? They didn't have the equipment. Even if Tsunade was some kind of doctor, she couldn't help Naruto without tools! Same thing for if it survived! How would it be born without the tools they needed for an operation!

Sasuke layed Naruto down onto the soft, cool dirt. They had found a stream a few minutes in, which seemed fresh enough: but when you were stranded on an island, it didn't really matter!

Sasuke cupped his hands, dipping them into the water. He then brought his cupped hands close to Naruto's mouth, offering the water to him. Naruto slowly began to sit up, thirstily drinking the liquid from Sasuke's cupped hands. Tsunade nodded, "Good to see your drinking. And wow: that's great that you can sit up! Are you sure that the pressure isn't to hard on your stomach? How many monthes is it?"

"Six," Naruto gasped through sips. Tsunade then placed her hand, without warning, onto Naruto's belly. He froze. "Well?" Sasuke asked eagerly. "Can't be sure. No movement, but its hard to say considering that the baby is only six monthes… But Naruto, you seem healthy enough: So that's a good sign!" Tsunade then stood up, "Anyways, I'm going back to the beach. I'm gonna help the others!!" She then ran off through the trees.

Sasuke shuffled over, sitting beside Naruto instead of in front of him. "You okay now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto only nodded in reply. After a few seconds of silence, Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke…Thanks for helping me…"

"No problem, Naruto. I love you…" Sasuke replied as he hesitantly placed a hand softly onto Naruto's stomach. "I love you too," Naruto lifted his head up from Sasuke's shoulder and lightly kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke, with the hand that was already on him, began to softly stroke Naruto's impregnated belly. Naruto then placed his head comfortably onto Sasuke's shoulder again as he continued to brush his hand across Naruto's tummy.

Just then, a tall muscular man with short brown hair emerged from the trees, surprising the couple. Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto and jumped to his feet as Naruto gasped but then sighed, placing his hand onto his swollen stomach. With his free hand, Naruto grabbed as the Uchiha's shorts cuff, attempting in pulling him back down.

"Oh, sorry that I scared you…" the man said. Naruto noticed him staring at his stomach, causing him to feel uncomfortable. Sasuke noticed too,

"Hey!? What you staring at, huh?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined, trying to pull him down. "Ummm…Sorry…I just thought that kid was a guy for a second." Naruto lowered his head, blushing out of embarassment, "I-I am a guy…" The man winced, "Oh! Sorry!! But-"

"Ya…I've got a demon fox spirit inside of me…and it kinda made this possible for me…" Naruto explained, gesturing towards his stomach. "Really?… Well I love children. So if you ever need anyone to take care of it, or if you were planning on setting it up for adoption, I'll oblige!"

At that moment, Sasuke had decided that he didn't like this man! Not one bit!

"What the hell makes you think we'll put it up for adoption!!??" Sasuke asked, clearly enraged. "No offence, but you guys look young…as if it were an accident… So I kinda thought-" Sasuke shot him a glare, "Well we're not putting our baby up for adoption."

The man frowned, somewhat disappointed, "I can tell that you're the father."

He then smiled a friendly smile, "I'm Ethan by the way."

"Sasuke…" he said cooly, "And that's Naruto." Naruto smiled shyly. "I better be off to the beach then… I should see if anyone needs help," Ethan remarked. Naruto and Sasuke watched as he disappeared into the canopy of trees, plants and flowers. Sasuke watched him as he left… He just didn't trust him.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi again! Thanks Shounen-Ai for leaving a review for the first chapter! I was planning on waiting to update until I atleast got three reviews, but I changed my mind considering I never actually stated that. So ya, please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... I tried to kidnap him but Sasuke beat me up. **

** WARNING: This story contains yaoi, which is hot guys paired with one another. So if you don't like, then don't read! Same goes for M-preg.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Sasuke Uchiha  


We were back at the beach. Several people lay sprawled or on their knees in the soft sand, wondering what to do with themselves. Some others were building shelters out of the plane wreckage. Me? I had found an area and made a shelter, like many, out of the wreckage. I stood watching the waves overlap one another as the sun began to sink back into the horizon.

Naruto sat at my feet, softly breathing. He was probably still baffled with what happened. And trust me… it didn't help with him being six months pregnant! That meant mood swings! One second he could be happy, the next he could be drowning in tears… Not fun…

Sadly, back when I was in the "real" world, I had bought a book… a book on pregnancy. Ya…about that… I'm a little ashamed… I actually still had the book: it rested in my shorts pocket. If Naruto found out that I had it… well I don't know what he'd do to be honest. Its hard to tell.

Suddenly, I felt a gentle tap on my leg. I looked down to see Naruto's welcoming aquatic eyes looking back at my own."I'm going to sleep now," he said softly. I kneeled down beside him, giving him a soft kiss, "That's a good idea. Its been a long day."

I gave him my best smile…Which isn't very good… Naruto smiled back, but not with his usual cheerful one. Instead it was a tired and weak smile, which made me feel a little down. Naruto then curled up into the soft, cool sand, with one hand still protectively clutching onto his stomach.

Out of boredom, I began to fish through my pockets: searching for that book. As soon as I felt its spine, I dug it out and flipped it open, analyzing the data. Obviously I was reading the chapter about being six months pregnant. I quess I wanted to know what to expect. I carefully read the first paragraph… Mostly stuff that I already knew…

I had found out what Naruto's craving was. It wasn't what I thought it'd be.

Everyones first quess would be ramen, but he actually craved fruits and vegetables. Especially apples and caramel dip.

When it became too dark to read, I tucked the book away and peered down at Naruto. He was still curled up, snoring softly. I quietly sat down beside him and continued to gaze at his features… He has beautiful blue eyes, which are extremely alive and reflect his personality: but at the moment those lovely orbs were closed. His hair: so soft and…well spiky. Then there was his body: perfectly shaped…Nice ass…

I then gently rested my hand upon his belly. I don't know… whenever I see Naruto's impregnated stomach I feel happy. But I also feel several other emotions. At the moment all I knew was that it was making me a little horny.

Then of course there was my favourite part of Naruto: his personality.

Naruto is so determined yet unconfident, cheerful yet lonely, compassionate yet a prankster, gentle but tough, friendly but competitive, loud and hyper but shy, and he's also loyal, funny, a little clumsy, and of course he loves and is loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Yay! I really hope that you like it so far. Its gonna be in point of views from now on.And Sorry its so short... Its just that when you write this stuff out on paper it seems so long, but then when you type it up it gets cut in half! Anyways, if I get a few reviews, I promise to update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Thanks Animefungirl and Shounen-Ai for leaving reviews; those are the only things that motivate me to update. XD Anyways, I'm gonna be adding flash backs every now and then so that you get to know why everyone was on the plane in the first place, so hopefully that makes it interesting to you curious people out there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did... (imagines possibilities).  
**

** WARNING: This story contains yaoi, which is hot guys doing some pretty sexy stuff with one another. It also contains m-preg which is male pregnancy. So please if you don't like hot guys dating, or pregnant sixteen year old males, click the back button.**  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji Hyuga

"AHHHH!!!" I screamed. It was the evening of the day that we had crashed on this bloody island! I sat on the beach, around a small campfire as Tsunade splinted my broken arm. "That really hurts! Are you done!?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

" Yes Neji! You can stop complaining now! I know it hurts, but I'm helping!" Tsunade mumbled. I sighed, continuing to glare into the fire. Lee sat beside me, frowning slightly. The only injury that Lee had was a deep gash that was on his face, but Tsunade said that he'd be fine!

Suddenly Sakura, a pink haired girl from team seven, slid down onto the sand between Lee and I. She turned her head around frantically from Lee to myself.

"Have you guys seen Sasuke or Naruto!?" She suddenly cried out.

" No, we haven't been looking to see who survived… We've been tending to our own wounds," I explained. She frowned, "I hope they're alright…"

Lee then stood up, "Sakura, I will help you find your teammates!"

"Really Lee!? That'd be wonderful!" Sakura smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Lee, make sure to keep an eye out for Tenten too," I mentioned. Lee and Sakura nodded. That's when Tsunade suddenly jumped up, "Hey Sakura! I've seen Sasuke and Naruto! Sorry I didn't say so right away, I just needed to remember where I saw them last!"

"REALLY!!??" Sakura shrieked. "Ya, I took them by the river in the forest!"

" Were they alright?"

"Ya, Sasuke was fine… But when I found Naruto he wasn't so well. Don't worry, he was only going through a bit of shock, he should be alright now," Tsunade said.

I then watched as the small group was consumed by darkness as they wandered away, leaving me alone by the blazing fire.

_Flashback_

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't let you go any further," the stewardess held me back.

"But I swear! I **did **have my passport! It was just in my pocket!" I cried. "I can't allow you to go beyond this point without your passport."

I shoved my hands into my pockets, getting frustrated with the whole damn situation, "Look, I really need to get on this plane! The Hyuga family is having a very important traditional reunion, which I need to attend! Its especially important this year considering a new child from the main branch was born!" I explained as Hinata nodded beside me.

"Neji! Hey, Neji!" a voice from behind me yelled. I quickly turned around to see Lee running towards me, with Tenten right behind him. "We found this on the ground, Neji! You should be more careful," Tenten growled as she handed me my passport.

"Thanks guys…" I managed to say. But what I wanted to do was jump up and down, thanking them until I lost my voice.

"But, wait…" I trailed off, "What are you guys doing here?"

Tenten's face twisted into that of sadness. Her eyes seemed dull and the smile evaporated from her face. Lee placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "Neji… Tenten's parents died last weekend… So we're going to their funeral…"

"their funeral is over seas?"

Tenten lifted up her head, "Ya… They didn't live in Konoha, but in my hometown: Cyprus." I closed my eyes, feeling Tenten's pain… "I'm sorry about your parents…"

Hinata softly whispered. Tenten smiled again, "Oh, don't worry! I'll be okay!"

I smiled compassionately at Tenten, and then turned to Lee, "How about you, Lee?

Why are you here?"

"Me? I'm going with Tenten. I wanted to keep her company…"

Suddenly, Hinata tapped my shoulder. "Wha-what is it?" I asked.

She smiled shyly, "Ummm… the stewardess is still waiting to see your passport."

"Oh, right!" I said as I handed her my passport. "Alright, you can go on the plane now,"

She confirmed as she gave me my passport back.

"Thanks…"

_End Flashback_

The fire continued to stay lit, burning fiercly. I sighed, "Tenten…Hinata…I hope that they're safe…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** I hope that you like this chapter! Please review!! And sorry that there wasn't any SasuNaru... tear I just need to include other characters and stuff... I think that the next two chapters will be Temari and Lee, but there not long. And then its Naru-chan!!! Yay! I always make Sasuke and Naruto's chapters t****he longest, so don't worry; you'll get your daily dose of SasuNaru soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi again! I'd really like to thank Shounen-Ai and butter10 for leaving reviews:) **

**Anyways, you guys remember how I said the next two chapters are gonna be Temari and then Lee, right? Well I was wrong! I checked my typed copy and Naruto is actually after this very short chapter! Considering this is so short, I'll probably update very soon, if not today. Well, I hope that you enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Already being a guy magnet and all, he's hard to get a hold of.**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, which is hot guys paired with one another. If you don't like reading about stuff like that and also don't like irritated, sixteen year old pregnant boys, please don't read!  
**

Temari

I sat on the now dark beach: holding my legs up against my chest and resting my chin on my knees. I was crying… Shikamaru, my boyfriend, sat beside me: holding me close as my little brother, Gaara, sat on the opposite side. "Hush, Temari… We'll be okay," Shikamaru whispered. "Shikamaru!!! My brother is dead! Kankuro died!!!"

I yelled, now crying even more. "How many others died…" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Temari, I know its hard… but the fact that we lived means something. We have to be grateful and take care of ourselves," Gaara explained. I could feel anger raising past my other emotions.

"That just sounds selfish…" I muttered dully. I felt Shikamaru's grip on me tighten, "I know that it doesn't sound very pleasant…but your brother has got a point. You need to take care of yourself… You haven't drank or eat'n at all…"

"I can't bring myself to. Don't you feel just a slight wave of guilt, Shikamaru? Who knows who is dead and who is alive! For all we know, everyone of our friends could be dead too! Maybe I wish to share the same fate as them!" I cried. Gaara narrowed his racoon-like eyes, "Well quess what, Temari? You didn't share their fate. Live with it and move on." I shook my head stubbornly: I wouldn't put up with this!!! I released myself from Shikamaru and layed down in the soft, smooth sand: attempting to go to sleep.

_Flashback_

"Congrats, Temari! Your one lucky girl!" the store clerk said. "T-thanks…" I managed to say. But my body was still in shock, and my eyes still continued to gaze at the bingo card. "So, who are you gonna bring?" the clerk asked. "Probably my brothers…"My eyes were still fixed to the card, clearly filled with astonishment. I had won first prize on a bingo scratch card. It was a trip for four to Toronto, Canada.

I slowly entered my used home for whenever I was in Konoha. I had walked home in a daze, wondering how my siblings would take the news. "Gaara! Kankuro! I'm home!" I entered the living room and there, on the couch, were my brothers. I sat on the carpet in front of them, "Guys, theres some good news that I need to tell you!"

That caught their undivided attention. "Kankuro…Gaara… I bought a lottery ticket and won a trip overseas to Toronto for four people… And of course, I'm bringing you guys!" They looked at me with blank expressions and after a few seconds, Kankuro broke the silence, "You serious!?" I only nodded. "AWESOME!" he jumped up into the air like a happy kid.

Gaara only smiled, but even that was a lot! After Kankuro calmed down he looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face, "Wait, you said a trip for four people, right? Well theres me, Gaara and you…Who's number four?"

" Shikamaru," I said right off the bat. "I quess that makes sense, considering he's your _**boyfriend**_…" Kankuro teased. But I didn't care… I quickly walked towards the phone, dialing in Shikamaru's number, waiting for him to pick up.

_End Flashback_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I hope that you liked this chapter! I said that I would update soon considering this chapter is very short, but please still leave reviews for me if you can! Ja ne! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I updated in the same day, so I didn't give people much time too review. But thanks Shounen-Ai for leaving a review:)  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me and neither does the show LOST. **

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, which is hot guys dating each other. It also has M-preg, which is male pregnancy. If you don't like this kind of stuff, then just click the back button.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Naruto Uzumaki

I woke up late that night… The stars were shining brightly in the midnight sky, and using theirs and the full moon's light to guide me, I managed to make out the figure of Sasuke. He still stood, towering over me. I carefully stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that I was awake, considering his back was turned.

" I already heard the change in your breaths…" he said. I removed my hand and gently wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, placing my head on his shoulder"Why are you still awake?" I whispered into his ear. "Even if I did try, I wouldn't be able to…" I released my arms off of him and turned him around so I could look at him. I gazed into his onyx eyes, "Sasuke…"

He seemed troubled. This was happening a lot, even back at home he would barely sleep… "Sasuke, you should rest…"

"Naruto: I can't… I find myself constantly concerned for you…"

"But why? I'm fine…" Sasuke softly placed his hand on my upper arm, gently, yet slowly brushing his hand down towards the side of my stomach. He gently stroked the side, which I felt somewhat soothing. "Naruto, I'm worried about you…" I looked up at him, "But why?"

"I'm concerned because you have a negative blood type and are carrying a baby. Maybe we should have just gotten a surrogate mother."  
Suddenly I began feeling awkward with Sasuke touching my belly, so I grabbed his hand and removed it, protectively placing one of my own hands overtop of it.

"How could you say that!? A surrogate!? Well, it's a little too late for that!!! And besides, I wouldn't allow it! Don't you like the fact that I'm carrying the Uchiha heir? _**Our**_ child?"

"No, I never meant it that way: just a suggestion…" Sasuke held my shoulders firmly. I sighed, "It doesn't matter…its too late to argue over such things anyways."

"But either way: that doesn't change the fact that I'm worried," Sasuke went on.

I smiled warmly at him, "And Sasuke, I'm glad that you think about my health, but don't worry…Please, theres nothing to worry about. Tsunade is here: She'll take good care of me…"

Sasuke then suddenly took my hand in his and softly stroked my palm with his thumb, "Okay… I'll try and be stronger for you. I'm probably only stressing you out."

"You never let me finish… I _am _fine because Tsunade is here: But most importantly, I feel safe because _**you're**_ here," I responded, practicaly whispering.Sasuke carefully wrapped his arms around me: hugging me, "Thanks. It makes me happy whenever your happy."

I then pushed away from Sasuke's embrace, out of discomfort: Having a bigger belly made me more comfortable with some space. "Ya, I'm happy whenever your happy, too," I dug my head into his shoulder, a smile replacing the tired look on my lips.

Sasuke then released my hand from his and lifted my head up with it, "Naruto…I love you." He then gently placed a hand onto my swelled stomach, "the baby too…"

I smiled; I had thought that Sasuke didn't want our child anymore, since he had mentioned a surrogate mother. Sasuke then placed a passionate kiss upon my lips, his tongue begging for entrance. I happily obliged, and his sweet, moist tongue met my own.

I moaned into Sasuke's mouth as he began to deepen the kiss…

_Flashback _

Kakashi-sensei, its way too hot to be doing training today!!!" Sakura groaned.

"Any day is good to train, Sakura. Adapting to the weather will make some missions easier, " Kakashi-sensei simply replied in that mono-tone voice of his.

It was a blazing hot summer afternoon, and our teacher, Kakashi-sensei, had called us out for training. We sat in a grassy field area which had a few big trees scattered through out it, and in the center was a track. The running track was for laps… Which meant that Kakashi-sensei probably wanted us to run some laps! Or maybe a lot of laps!

We all sat underneath a huge tree, which provided a large amount of shade. Sakura sat on the grass under this tree, remaining close enough to be in the shade. Sasuke stood, leaning his back onto the trunk. I sat at Sasuke's feet, also resting against the tree.

And Kakashi-sensei towered over all of us, making sure to face us.

After a long period of silence, Kakashi-sensei finally spoke, "Okay, Team seven… We're gonna be running laps for the next half an hour, so hopefully you can all atleast get to about fifty for the minimum." Sakura's jaw dropped, "In this heat!?"

He then tossed a water bottle to each of us, "Anything else, Sakura?"

She only frowned, examining her water bottle. Kakashi-sensei then clapped his hands together, "Alright Team seven: do your stuff!"

We all started jogging around the rather large track, making sure to pace ourselves. By the time I had reached my third lap, I felt drained! My mouth was dry, no matter how much water I consumed! My breaths became gasps and I had began to feel light-headed: But I continued to push myself!!! Come on, how could I not do three laps?

That would be just sad! But no matter how much I encouraged my mental side; my physical side had obviously gone beyond its limit.

_This is nonsense! Your mind is just playing tricks on you, Uzumaki! _

I kept telling myself several things, but with each breath, I begged myself to stop… Sasuke and Sakura noticed my tiredness and slowed down so that they jogged beside me. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "Awww, tired already? Don't worry: Only 47 more laps to go." Sakura ignored Sasuke's cocky remark and looked at me with a concerned expression, "Naruto, are you sick or something?"

" I think I might have the flu," I gasped. Sasuke looked a little more concerned now.

"I'm not sure… but I barfed this morning and yesterday morning…" But before I could hear a reply, my vision and hearing seemed to fade and I could feel myself falling…

I had fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that you liked this chapter:) Please review and I'll update as soon as possible! Ja ne! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'd like to thank Shounen-Ai and To Die Without Love for reviewing! I love to read everyones opinions and statements about my writing. : ) Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the T.V. show LOST **

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, which is boyXboy. It also has male pregnancy, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, please don't read. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rock Lee

Sakura and I had been searching for Sasuke and Naruto all night. Tsunade had helped us for a bit, but after she took us to their last known location, Tsunade had left to aid others. Later on that night, Sakura and I had went back to where Neji was. Surprisingly, Hinata was with him! "Hinata! You found us! I am glad that you are alright!" I smiled. "Yes…I'm happy that your well, too." She paused, " I quess that you didn't find Naruto…" Sakura sighed, " No…"

I placed a hand onto Sakura's shoulder, trying to comfort her, "Don't worry Sakura… I too am looking for someone…" I glanced at Neji… "Tenten…" he whispered.

I nodded, "Don't worry, Tenten is strong!"

It was the morning! It made me happy and a lot more comfortable to be on this island during the day when I could make out my surroundings and make out the figures of the others. I looked around the beach, attempting to see if I could recognize anybody.

Fortunatly, I could see Kiba, Shino, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, and off by the reckage I could see Sasuke and Naruto. And also in my little group: There was Neji, Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade. I continued to glance around, hoping to find Tenten…But she was no where to be seen…

_Flashback_

"Cyprus?" I repeated. "Ya…My hometown. I was hoping to stay away from that place for good…" Tenten's face was covered in tears. Her family had just died and now she had to go and attend their funeral. Tenten had always had family issues, considering her father was an alcoholic. She was okay with her mother though… Tragically, when her parents were driving home one night, they had gotten into a car crash which had taken their lives… Tenten thought that it was because of her father's alcohol consumption. But even though they had never seen eye to eye, Tenten could not stop crying that day…

I had chosen to stay with her during these dark hours.

I gently placed one of my rough hands onto her shoulder, "Tenten…If you'd like… I'll come with you to Cyprus…" She immediately lifted her head up to look into my eyes, "You'd do that?"

" Ofcourse…" Tenten smiled weakly, "Thanks Lee. It means a lot…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Sorry its so short... again... But that just means that I'll update even quicker! Please review! Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Yes, I told you that it would be updated really quick! XD I hope that you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the T.V. show LOST**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi and male pregnancy. If you don't even know what any of this is or you don't like, then please don't read. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  


Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto and I walked through the forest: we stayed near the edge though.

"Do you think theres anything to eat around here?" Naruto whined, hands over his stomach as we walked. "Don't worry. I'll keep my eyes open," I reassured him.That was the fifth time that he had asked that, and the fifth time that I had given him the same answer.

"Oh my god!!" Naruto suddenly stopped, pointing up into a vast tree.

"What?"

"Its an apple!" Oh ya… I remembered that's what his craving was. "I'll get it," I told him as he looked at me with pleading eyes. Just as I got ready to climb the tree, I heard a way too familiar voice!!! "Theres no need… I have a whole collection of cleaned apples," Ethan said. I spun around, automatically walking to Naruto's side.

Ethan then tossed Naruto an apple and he caught it with ease. "You want some?Naruto offered. I shook my head, "I'm fine. Its your treat." Naruto then hungrily bit into the crunchy green apple, savouring every bite. "Thanks, Ethan," Naruto said gratefully in-between bites. "Good?" I asked. He happily nodded. Ethan smiled… a smile that I found somewhat disturbing… "My pleasure, you deserve it," he said.

Ofcourse he had to come along and impress Naruto by giving him an apple just about when I was… "Well, I hope you like your apple. I should head back to the beach. Just let me know if I can help you with anything," Ethan smiled again. He then trudded off through the grassy, tree in-habited terrain.

_Let me know if I can help you with anything… _Uh, the nerve!!

We continued walking again, with Naruto still eating at his apple. Again, Naruto suddenly stopped ; dropping his apple and immediately grasping his stomach. "Naruto…You okay?" He didn't answer… His eyes widened and his face became expressionless. I began to worry: I felt my own anxiety eating away at my insides.

Just when I was about to scream for help, a smile crept onto Naruto's face.

"It moved…" Naruto softly whispered. "huh?"

"The baby! It moved!! Its alive!!!" Naruto said a lot louder, practicly jumping up and down. I embraced him and whispered into his ear, "That's great… I was getting worried."

Relief had finally washed over me.

_Flashback_

"You do understand that it will be very quite and there won't be much activity, right?" I repeated. Naruto sighed, "I'm positive that I wanna move to Lion's Head! It'll be the best place to raise our baby." Naruto paused as he stroked his five and a half month pregnant stomach. I placed my hand over his… He then added, "Besides Sasuke, taking care of a baby and raising it _is_ a lot of activity!"

I chuckled slightly, but then went serious again, "Naruto… I'm really happy about this… I love you so much." Naruto pecked me on the lips. I savoured that feeling.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

_End flashback_

Naruto and I had walked back to the beach. I helped him sit down onto the soft, crispy sand. "You should seriously learn to relax more," I told him. " Its boring to just relax… But when you mention it, I am a little sleepy."

"Then why don't you take a little afternoon nap?" I suggested. He yawned softly and nodded, carefully laying down on his back and laying a gentle hand upon his belly. After he fell asleep, I looked out upon the ocean, observing the wonderful vista around me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that you liked it! Please review! Ja ne**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I'd like to thank Shounen-Ai, Kanata neome Uzimaki, Otaku Ichigo, Sakure of ice and ofcourse (yes I know your waiting Mr. K) PerfectCell17. Thanks so much for all your awesome reviews:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... We all know that I've tried to kidnap him, but Sasuke is just too damn protective.

WARNING: This story contains yaoi, and I hope that we all know what that means by this chapter. If you don't like yaoi or male pregnancy, then please don't read this!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki

Flashback

When I woke up, I saw Sasuke looking down on me with a concerned expression written all over his face. I sat up and realized that I was in my own home, on my bed. Rubbing at my drowsy eyes, I asked, "What happened?"

"When we were running laps you suddenly fainted. Are you alright?" I remained silent: I didn't know if I could tell Sasuke .

"Naruto?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore: I had to tell my lover the truth!

"Sasuke… I'm pregnant," I suddenly blurted out. Sasuke stared at me, "What?!"

"A bit ago, the Demon fox told me that I'm pregnant," I said more calmly.

He only continued to look at me.

"It makes sense; the morning sickness… my fitness…" I added desperately.

"Naruto, that can't be possible," he gasped. "Sasuke, I'm sure anything is possible when it comes to the Demon fox." Sasuke breathed heavily, "Naruto, we're gonna prove this!"

He then stood up and walked out of the door, making a "be back soon" gesture.

After half an hour, Sasuke came running into my apartment, carrying a _Shoppers Drugmart _bag. He sat down at the edge of my bed and fetched for a box that rested in his shopping bag. I was stunned when I saw the sky blue box which had a label that read:

Three minute pregnancy test.

He handed it to me. Without a word, I went into the bathroom, did what I had to do and then rushed back out to watch it tensely with Sasuke. After three long minutes, the pregnancy test's blue patch area faded to that of pink, which meant that I was definitely pregnant. I felt my heart stop, and I swear that Sasuke stopped breathing. I then stood up and paced around the room. "Well I'm pregnant!" I cried. "Maybe you didn't do it right!" Sasuke desperately went on. "Sasuke, its not that hard to pee into a friggin stick!" I yelled as I could feel tears rolling down my upset face. Sasuke covered a hand over his face, staring at the ground. "oh my god…" he mumbled. I walked over to him, still crying, "Sasuke? I'm sorry!!!" To my surprise Sasuke took me into his arms and began to whisper soothingly into my ear, "Naruto, I believe we can do this." He paused as he gently moved a piece of hair out of my face, "Naruto, you have no idea how happy I am about this… That's why I had to be certain about your pregnancy. Naruto, there's no one that I love more then you in this entire world: and to think that I can continue the Uchiha clan with you… It makes me ecstatic."

I was blown by those words. I had thought that his behaviour towards me was out of disgust or uncertainty. That's when he added, "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that we could continue my clan together. This is a miracle… Its amazing. _You_ are amazing…"

End flashback

It was the late afternoon of the third day, and yet nobody had come to rescue us. Some people began to lose hope: but not me!! I knew that someone would show up, whether it was the Navy or some old fisherman.

Sasuke and I walked down the wonderous beach, hand in hand. I looked out towards the ocean: it was absolutely glorious! The sights on this mysterious lsland were gorgeous. Sasuke looked down on me, "How are you holding up? All this salty air and sunlight may not be good for you. Maybe we should head back to the caves."

Just the other day, Neji was exploring the green canopy and had discovered some magnificent caves, which were perfect to stay in. Also, several huge trees surrounded the caves for further protection. But the mostly important part was that there was a waterfall which ran into a fresh pond right in the very cave itself.

"Don't worry Sasuke…I'm fine," I replied. That's when suddenly Sakura came running towards us, screaming, "SASUKE! Sasuke! Ethan needs help!! He's fighting a boar in the forest!" I looked from Sakura to Sasuke, who didn't look concerned one bit.

"Well, lets go Sasuke!!"

"What!? No way Naruto! Your not coming!"

"I _am_ coming!" I protested. Sasuke took me into his arms and made me look into his firm onyx eyes, "Naruto, think about the baby! It wouldn't be good for either of you!"

I closed my eyes and softly whispered, "I'm coming…" Without anymore hesitation, Sasuke ran for the forest with me right behind him, leaving Sakura behind on the beach. "Sasuke, you never asked Sakura for directions," I mentioned. "I don't need any. Naruto we're ninja."

After what seemed like a lot of running, we finally reached a small clearing in the forest. "He's here somewhere… I can sense it…" Sasuke said. I looked around and cocked an eyebrow, "But theres nobody here…no boar…no Ethan…"

That's when suddenly Ethan jumped down from a near tree, eying us tensely. "I've been waiting for you."

"Waiting? What!?" I repeated. Sasuke then protectively stepped in front of me , "I knew that he couldn't be trusted." Ethan smiled, but not how he usually did, it turned out to be more of a sick, cruel smile, "Correct you are, Sasuke… But it's a little too late for that now… Isn't it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan is such a bad man! I don't like him at all!! He's such a creeper being all interested in Naruto's baby. Sorry about the cliff hanger... Please review and I promise to update as soon as possible!

Return to Top


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Again! I feel so bad leaving everyone at a cliff hanger, so I updated quickly! I hope that you like this chapter! And thanks for reviewing Sakure of Ice, Shounen-Ai, Kitsuney Jenfner, Rosilin, Otaku Ichigo, To Die Without Love, and PerfectCell17!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the T.V. show LOST

WARNING: This contains yaoi and M-preg. If you don't know what this is or don't like, please don't read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji Hyuga

I scanned the airplane passenger list, running down the list and reading the names.

We had already figured out who had survived and who hadn't. We still hadn't found Tenten, so she was probably dead… It made me feel… so empty… Tenten had always been such a good friend to me. Anyways, I was looking at the list because something was troubling me. "Neji, hows your arm?" a female voice asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around and noticed it was Tsunade. "Oh, its alright…"

"That's good, just let me know if your ever in pain."

"I will…"

After she left, I continued with my insecure thoughts. That's when I heard Lee talking to Hinata: "Did you hear about Ethan? I hope he's alright!" Fighting a boar is tough!" he said. Hinata nodded. That's when it hit me!! "Ethan!?" I repeated silently. I skimmed the list again, and then realized that Ethan wasn't on it! "How is that possible? If he wasn't a passenger on the plane, then…" I immediately began to run towards Tsunade, "TSUNADE! TSUNADE!!" I yelled. She spun around, "What!? Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine! Its just…Have you seen Ethan!?

"Ummm…No…Why?"

"Because…Ethan isn't on the airplane's passenger list…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sasuke Uchiha

As I opened my eyes, my surroundings were blurry. After blinking a few times my vision began to restore and I made out the faces of Sakura, Tsunade, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino looming over me. I was back on the beach…

"Sasuke? Are you alright? We just found you in the forest unconsiouss!" Sakura cried. But I ignored her ; I was still allowing my memory to recover… That's when I remembered!!! "Naruto!! Where is Naruto!?" I shot up from the ground and up onto my feet. Tsunade sighed, "He and Ethan are gone…"

I felt my heart stop, but she continued. "Neji realized that he wasn't on the plane… So we went searching for him, but came across you, and Naruto nor Ethan have been seen since. But don't worry, Neji is still searching the jungle!" She paused, "But I still don't know why he'd want Naruto…"

Naruto was gone…? I didn't know how to deal with this. I began to feel worse as memories before I was knocked unconsious crept back into my mind. I had gotten into an aggressive fist fight with Ethan and then he hit me hard on the head… I couldn't protect him! It was up to me, and I couldn't save him! I, being his lover, should have taken better care of him!! When he needed me most, I was powerless…

Tsunade then woke me from my negative thoughts by placing a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Sasuke. We'll find him." I breathed heavely, still letting the heart breaking news sink in… Kiba darted his eyes around the group and grinned, "Don't worry, I'm sure that the skinny brunette and blondie didn't get to far! Like come one, Ethan is as skinny as a rake and Naruto is as heavy as an elephant!" I gritted my teeth, staring coldly at him. I grabbed him by the collar and whispered in an icy tone, "Naruto is pregnant! Six monthes to be exact! Whether they got far or not : It doesn't make a difference! This retard kidnapped Naruto! He's probably scared to death right now, which is also causing a load of stress on him!!!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, man… God…" Kiba growled as I released him.

Sakura stepped in front of me, giving me a warm smile, "Don't worry Sasuke. Naruto is strong, he'll be fine."

"Well, you guys can say as many comforting things as you want, but that doesn't change the fact that he's missing and is in danger! Which is why I'm actually gonna do something about it!" I hissed. I then turned away from them and entered the vast forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Neji Hyuga

I continued to follow Ethan's trail. There was no way that we could allow him to escape! First off, he kidnapped Naruto and the other reason was his identity! Who was he and where did he come from if not a survivor of our plane!? To think that this island survival thing couldn't be enough!

I continued to trud through the lush forest, looking out for both Ethan and his victim. Suddenly I heard twigs snapping and the soft, squishy sound of stepping on plants. "Bingo…" I whispered. I than prepared my chakra, allowing it to flow through my hands for when Ethan came into view. But to my misfortune, Sasuke stepped in front of me after being concealed. I sighed, resting my hands back at my sides, "Uchiha…Its only you…" The arrogant Uchiha cocked an eyebrow, "I could say the same thing, Hyuga."

"So, what brings you into the forest at such a lovely hour?"

"What do you think? Naruto was just kidnapped!" Sasuke spat. But I countered, "I know, and **I'm **on it!"

He only shrugged, "Well I don't need your help, so you may as well head back to the beach."

"As a matter of fact, I **am **heading back. Do you know how long its been since Naruto was kidnapped? Its almost been three hours! Who knows how far he is! I've been looking for him, but theres been nothing! So you may as well come back with me!" I grabbed at his arm and pulled him in my direction, but then he elbowed me, breaking free of my grip. "Hyuga, I'm not going back to the beach until Naruto can come back with me."

I knew it would be like this…

So I lifted my hand up into the air and brought it down upon the area between his neck and shoulder, causing him to fall and lose consiousness immediately. "Sorry Uchiha… But I can't let you kill yourself."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Awww, poor Sasuke... and ofcourse Naruto! Anyways, please review and I'll update as soon as possible:) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry I took a bit to update, at the moment I'm dealing with summatives and exams for school... its not very fun. I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update again, but I will whenever I get the chance: )  
I'd like to thank PerfectCell17, Kitsuney Jenfner, Sakure of Ice, purrfectangel96, darkshadow134 and Narutogurl06 for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the t.v. show LOST.**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi and m-preg. If you don't know what either of this is, or don't like it then please don't read. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Temari**

It had been two days since the disappearance of the mysterious brunette and Naruto. Nobody had seen or heard from them since. But a lot of people didn't know what was going on because there were always just Tsunade, Neji, Kiba and Sasuke in a little group discussing those issues. They'd never tell or allow anyone else to help!

It made some survivors mad, but I didn't care considering at this moment I was in the water with my boyfriend.

We were just having fun in the ocean, holding each others hand and splashing a at each other every now and then. It was probably the happiest time that I'd had on the island, because for the first bit I couldn't stop mourning for the dead. But soon I realized that I wasn't dead… I was very much alive, and should be grateful that I still had Gaara and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" I giggled as he splashed some of the ocean water on my face. Just when I was about to splash him, a person caught my sight… Everyday he would sit on that big rock near the ocean and just stare across the water. Again, today Sasuke did the same. I looked back at Shikamaru, "I'll be right back. I think that I'm gonna try and comfort Sasuke," I told him, gesturing towards the rock.

I quietly jogged over and sat beside him on the rock. I scanned his features;

His expression was neutral and he seemed to be in deep thought as his gaze was pointed towards the horizon. I noticed that he also held a necklace in his hand… It didn't have a chain, but lace and on it hung some kind of tooth: a sharks perhaps.

"Hello, Sasuke… Are you okay?" I asked quietly, trying not to startle him.

"I'm fine…" He said without even changing his position. "Ya, you probably are… But you seem really lonely. Would you like to hang around with me and Shikamaru?"

"Na, I'm fine." Again he didn't move. We were both silent for a few seconds, until I decided to mention the necklace that he held.

"That's a beautiful necklace, did you make it?" Sasuke then finally moved his gaze to face mine, "Ya, I made it. Its Naruto's… I made it for him…"

Oh no! I never wanted to mention Naruto!That would only hurt him! But I replied anyways, "Then if its his, why do you have it? Did it fall off when…" I trailed off. Sasuke nodded, "Ya… I found it in the forest that one time that Neji brought me back here."

"I see…"

This was getting dangerous! I half expected him to break down and cry any moment! But of course, being Sasuke, he didn't. He only turned his head back towards the ocean…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Kiba Inuzuka

"We're not getting anything done here… Lets head back!" Tsunade whined. Tsunade and I were again searching the forest for any scent that would give us a clue about Ethan's whereabouts. But of course, its not that easy… All that my dog-like scent could smell were unfamiliar, odd aromas.

I turned to Tsunade, "Your right… Somethings not right anyways, so we should head back." She tilted her head, "Whats bothering you? Do you smell something dangerous?"

"Something like that…"

That's when suddenly a huge furry animal erupted from the bushes, almost plowing us down! "What the hell!?" I screeched. "I-it's a polar bear!!" Tsunade gasped. I blinked, "A polar bear!? Whats that doing on a tropical island!?" The bear turned around to face us and flashed its rows of dagger-like teeth!"Careful…" Tsunade warned. The bear then made a body numbing roar and then charged at us!! "Holy shit!!" I screamed as I jumped out of its rampage. I then laughed slightly, "Okay buddy… You wanna dance?"

"Kiba!!"

"Someones gotta do it!" I then backed up and prepared a charge of my own. But before I could the bear's leg fell off, causing gore to spill from the wound. Then its other leg fell off!!! "What the-!?"

And of course, for last, its gruesome head fell to the ground, making a horrible mess. The polar bear then tumbled over, revealing Sasuke hidden behind it and holding a blood covered kantana. "Wow, Sasuke! Thanks!" I paused, "But of course I had it all under control…" Without saying a word, Sasuke then stepped over the dead animal and faced its carcass. He then did something that I found extremely disturbing…

He picked up the animal's head and brought it to his eye level. "WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS NARUTO!! AND THAT BASTARD ETHAN, TOO!!! WHERE ARE THEY!? HUH, YOU SUNAVA BITCH!!!" He started yelling. "Whoa…Man, calm down, its an animal… Its not Ethan…" I mumbled. But he only continued to raise his voice even more. Tsunade advanced towards him and placed a hand on Sasuke's tense shoulder. He whipped his head around and stared at Tsunade's sympathetic look blankely. Sasuke placed his head down , staring at the ground, ashamed.

Then it happened!! Something I thought that I'd never see… Sasuke started to cry… It started out with sobbing but then became out of control crying. Tsunade tightly embraced him and whispered reassuring comments into his ear. I only continued to stare in both utter amazment and surprise. But it was about time that he finally cried…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Hinata Hyuga

I sat on the beach, reading a book that I had found among the suitcases that we had retrieved. It was one of those warm, sunny lazy days. I had been reading for almost four hours, up until the time that someone came screaming out of the jungle!! It was Sakura! She ran screaming, "THEY TOOK HIM!!! LEE!! LEE WAS KIDNAPPED!"

I tossed the book to the side and ran up to the frantic girl. "What happened?" I asked quietly. "Lee was kidnapped!!!" She spat out. "Another one…? What do these people want…?" I mumbled under my breath. "I don't know!! They enjoy tormenting us!" Sakura cried. I sighed, "Tsunade should be told about this."

"Tsuande and Kiba are in the forest." I closed my eyes for a second, "Then I'll handle this myself…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that you liked this chapter! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

****

Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update... My computer crashed and I just recently got it up and running again! Hopefully it stays that way and I can update at a normal pace. Oh, and thanks to all of my reviewers: )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the t.v. show LOST

WARNING: This story contains yaoi and m-preg. If you don't like this or are not sure what it is, please don't read!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock Lee

When I awoke, I was strapped down onto… some kind of table!? I seemed to be in some kind of underground cabin. It was very dark. "So your awake…" a female voice whispered. I shifted my head, "Who's there!?"

"More like who are you…?" the women replied. "M-my name is Lee…Rock Lee!" I answered shakily. But I only heard a painful groan, "Rock Lee? Why does that name make my head hurt?"

"What? Your head?"

Suddenly lights flashed on! I took a while to let my vision get used to the brightness, but they adapted. When I saw the person who captured me, my heart stopped! My captor was Tenten! "What!? Tenten!?" She frowned, "What? How do you know my name?"

"Tenten! What do you mean?!" She clutched her head, "I had a feeling… The plane crash made me lose my memory…"

"Tenten…Come back with me!" I begged. She then pulled out a rifle, "You may be apart of my past; but I don't remember!"

"Whoa! Tenten, where'd you get a rifle?"

"Shut up!! No more questions!" She snapped. I than quickly shut my mouth. She then began to whisper, "You must be quiet… It isn't safe to be anywhere right now. The _Traitors…_They'll hear you." I cocked an eyebrow, "The Traitors? So you mean Ethan; the tall brown haired skinny guy?"

"There is more then one! I have never seen… but I hear them… They whisper…whisper of death and suffering."

This was beginning to sound ridiculous! She continued, "I'll be back… I'll check if its safe…" Tenten then left the tiny shelter. As soon as she left, I broke free and ran as far away as I could from that place!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Neji Hyuga

Lee ran to me. I was in the forest searching for some mangos. He was panting hysterically. "Lee, what's the matter?" I asked. "Tenten…I saw Tenten…" he panted. "Tenten!?"

"Ya, but she lost her memory, and now she's a little… well, ummm, insane…"

"Was she well?" I asked. Lee nodded. Then I knew that she'd be fine. I only hoped that one day our paths would cross and I could see her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Hinata Hyuga

Sakura and I searched the forest. We still hadn't found Lee, but we would! We wouldn't let what happened to Naruto happen to Lee as well. I then heard rustling.

"Lee?" I called out. Sakura moved towards the rustling bush, and helped whoever was staggering in it.

I was astonished! "Oh my god…" Sakura had said exactly what I was thinking. Sakura took him into her arms, because the blond had fainted just as he emerged from the bushes. No, we had not found Lee… We had found Naruto…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Tsunade

"There, does that feel better?" I asked Shikamaru. After Kiba and I had gone our separate ways, I headed back to the beach and stumbled upon Shikamaru, who had twisted his ankle. Temari stood over him. "That's good that you came at the time that you did!" She said. I nodded. Shikamaru stood up and tested his ankle, "Great! Thanks!"

The couple then strolled away.

Again, I was left with nothing to do… Well up to now anyways! I heard Sakura and Hinata desperately calling my name. I glanced around and noticed that they were still concealed within the jungle, making their way to the beach. I sighed, "What is it girls?"

"Its Naruto!! We found Naruto!" they cried. That caught my attention and probably everyone else's too! The two ladies soon ran up to me and handed an unconsiouss Naruto into my arms. Everyone on the beach circled around me and began to ask questions;

"Is he ok!?"

"Where was he?"

"Is he still pregnant?"

"Will you be able to help him?"

"Where's Ethan?!"

"Can I see him?"

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled, "Give him space!"

Everyone backed away slightly, but then I saw Sasuke running out of the forest and towards us. He must have heard the news already… Wow, rumours went around quickly! He pushed right through the circle of people and stopped in front of me to stare at his beloved. "Is Naruto alright!?" Sasuke asked worriedly. I nodded with a smile, "He's fine…He just needs rest. Take him up to the caves. Its nice and quiet there." I handed him Naruto's heavy, motionless body. Sasuke quickly headed in the direction of the forest and disappeared into the canopy…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sasuke Uchiha

I carried Naruto to the caves and laid him down gently near the water's edge. He looked a little battered up, but nothing too serious. I felt his swelled stomach and was happy to say that the baby was still active.

"Naruto?" I whispered as I stroked his face. He mumbled a bit, which soon turned into a groan, and then he shot up screaming! I jumped back, but stepped forward again, rubbing his shoulder, attempting to calm him down. When he realized that it was me, he immediately stopped. "Sasuke…?" he whispered with concerned, watery eyes.

"Ya…Your okay now…I'm here…"

Naruto then wrapped his arms around me tightly, digging his face into my shoulder. I returned the embrace, and after a few seconds, withdrew. "Naruto…Where did he take you? He didn't hurt you, did he?" I suddenly asked firmly, almost angrily.

"I'm not really sure where it was…But it was some kind of underground facility. And there were other people besides Ethan, too," he paused. "It was weird… They didn't hurt me much. A lot of it's a blur… I just remember that Ethan took me for the baby…not for me…"

I tilted my head to the side, "How's there a facility on this island? Are you positive?"

"What!? You think that I don't know what I'm talking about, don't you? You think that I'm suffering from trauma and **_thought_** that I saw this stuff!" Naruto cried. I looked at him sympathetically, "Naruto…You may be under going trauma…I don't know," I paused. " But that doesn't matter right now… Would you like me to get you an apple, Naruto? Are you hungry?" He smiled weakly and nodded, "I'd like that."

"then you just stay here and rest. I'll be right back." I stood up and left the caved area, entering the mysterious jungle.

I walked through the green canopy. It was a nice day! The wind was blowing down from the openings in the trees and it was sunny! But of course, there's always one thing that keeps a day from being perfect. And Ethan was it! He had appeared on my search for an apple and now held me by the collar up against a tree. "Where is he!? Where is Naruto!?" he repeated. "You stay away from him!!" I yelled.

I was disgusted with this man! He had caused my lover and I so much pain!

"You **_will _**bring Naruto to me! You will bring him to me at sunset! Each time that you don't, I will murder someone. So if I don't see him on this day at sunset then I will kill one of your people…and the same goes for the next day, and the next…" he said coldly. Then he moved his lips closer to my ear and whispered, "Oh, and Sasuke… I'll kill you last…" I felt the grip on me loosen, and Ethan was suddenly out of sight…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I don't really like this chapter... Too many different POVs. But I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! I'm so surprised with all the reviews, story alerts and favourites that my story received after the last chapter! I really appreciate it! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the show LOST

WARNING: Contains yaoi and m-preg

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji Hyuga

Tsunade, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura and I gathered at the beach. Hinata was taking care of Naruto and walking with him along the coast. We were discussing plans… Sasuke had warned us about Ethan's aggressive threat. "We could use Naruto as bait and then when the time is right, we jump him!" Kiba suggested. "Well, we should get Naruto's permission first," Sakura protested. But Sasuke madly shook his head, "No way! He has nothing to do with this! Lets just keep him where he's safe!"

"He has nothing to do with this?" I repeated. "Actually, Naruto has a lot to do with this. He was the one who Ethan kidnapped."

"I say we ask Naruto!" Sakura pressed on. Sasuke was about to protest again, but I silenced him, "Don't worry, we'll be very near. Just concealed so that we can pull off a surprise attack."

It wasn't until Naruto himself checked on us that we started talking again. "Hey, what are you guys talking about? Have any plans?" He asked curiously with a bright smile on his face. Sasuke only stared at the sand beneath us shamefully as Kiba snickered slightly. Tsunade walked up to Naruto, sympathetically placing a hand upon his shoulder. After she had told him about our plan, Naruto's expression became serious. He nodded several times and confirmed that he would act as bait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Naruto Uzumaki

That night, Sasuke came to me clearly distressed. "Naruto, you can't agree to be bait! Don't put yourself through with this!" He cried. "Sasuke, it's the only way… If I can prevent others from getting killed, then I should."

"But…but I don't want to lose you again. If just one thing goes wrong, then that could mean your life!" I sighed, "I'm sorry, Sasuke… but I have too."

"And its not only you, remember. Don't forget that you'll be putting our baby in danger as well… Think about the state your in, you dobe!" Sasuke raised his voice, almost angrily.

I smiled weakly. Sasuke hadn't called me a "dobe" since I became pregnant. I guess that he must have been too afraid to call me names. I'd probably react and make it seem as if I was the most irritable person in the world. I bet Sasuke just wanted to avoid my mood swings. Hey, I guess I even scare Sasuke sometimes! Well, mood swings are scary… I even scare myself.

I then carefully lead his hand upon my stomach and moved closer to him. "I'll be fine… **_We'll_** be fine. Neji will be there along with several other people, including you. You alone, Sasuke, is enough to make me feel safe." He gently stroked my face, his expression softening. The feeling of Sasuke's soft fingertips moving across my tanned skin caused a shiver to run down my spine. Sasuke's touch was so dazzling… it was warm and comforting, while at the same time somewhat chilling.

"You should get some rest, Naruto. Its really late now," Sasuke mentioned as his hand withdrew. His pure, onyx eyes glanced away from my own aquatic eyes and towards the beautiful waters of the ocean. The moonlight flooded down upon us and also reflected its beauty off of the calm waves, which simply churned peacefully.

After taking in the glorious sights of the ocean water and moon, Sasuke and I turned around and began to walk into the entry of the vast forest. We would be walking towards the caves, which was where we'd be sleeping that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, there was a lot of commotion. I had made my way to the beach early that morning to watch the sunrise. I felt as if I were still in a deep sleep though as I sat on the soft, grainy sand.

Though it was early, everyone seemed alive and I could even sense the amount of energy and tension in the air. Everyone crowded around some area near the coast… I wonder what happened… I stood up, curiously jogging over to the area where everyone crowded. My face twisted into that of horror! There, right in the middle of the crowd, lay Hinata's motionless body.

Tsunade kneeled down beside it, wrapping her corpse into some kind of fabric that she must have discovered in one of the few suitcases that survived. "What happened here?" I asked anxiously. Tsunade frowned, "Ethan happened… Every bone in Hinata's body is broken. Ethan attacked her last night…"

"Ethan meant it…" I whispered under my breath. Right then at that moment, I knew. I knew that I definitely needed to serve as bait. Unfortunately, even if it caused Sasuke grief.

Speaking of Sasuke, at that moment Sasuke ran over to me, appearing from the forest. He stopped at my side, whispering, "Hey Naruto, what's going on?"

"Morning Sasuke," I greeted after I gently kissed him on the lips. "Ethan just took out his first victim…" I said glumly. "Damn," Sasuke mumbled.

He probably knew how strongly I would ponder this considering it was partly my fault. It was I who Ethan wanted. To my surprise, Sasuke embraced me from behind. I could feel his lips hovering just over one of my ears and he softly whispered, "Don't worry. The plan is ready, so we can operate it today." He paused, "I promise you that no one else will get hurt." I bit my lip, "…Except for Ethan."

It wasn't that I felt sympathy for him! How could I?! Its just… it would've been better if it never came to this. Sasuke stared at me in disbelief, but I continued, "I know that you will kill him… won't you?" I was more of a statement then a question. "To be honest, I'm not sure. But if it were up to me…" Sasuke trailed off. I gently took his hand in mine, "Sasuke, he isn't worth it."

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, "Don't you remember what he's done?! His death would mean a lot to me!" I closed my eyes, continuing to remain calm, "Actually as a matter of fact, no. No I don't remember what he did to me. Besides kidnapping me, everything else is a blur." Sasuke frowned, "Either way, I'm an avenger and he won't get away with it!"

After that everything was awkward and silent between us. But thankfully, it didn't last long. Tsunade brought everyone who participated in the plan together. It was to be done now…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sasuke Uchiha

We were in the forest. Everyone who was participating hid among the trees, excluding Naruto. He stood on the forest floor, getting drenched by the rain which had suddenly began to pour down from the skies. It was so heavy that the huge trees didn't even provide shelter. Instead the water just gushed right through the bright green leaves and vegetation.

Suddenly a quake of thunder bellowed out into the gloomy, night air, startling everyone who was already paranoid and alert to begin with. Soon after a flash of lightning followed. Through the rapid flash of the lightning, I noticed a silhouette… Ethan's silhouette! He darted towards Naruto, quickly grabbing him by the arm. Naruto swung around to face him, startled by the sudden touch. He began to hit at the brunette's arm, desperately trying to get free from his tight grip.

I prepared myself to jump down onto the forest floor, but quite suddenly, Neji glided down and landed right on top of Ethan! They were rolling in the mud, with each of them punching the other quite violently. Neji then pinned him, pulled back his fist, and landed a blow hard onto the brunette's face. Clutching his bleeding nose, Ethan slowly dragged himself up onto his knees as Neji towered over him. I jumped down, landing gracefully beside Naruto.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded hesitantly, "Yeah." I could tell that he was shaken. "Are you going to kill me?" Ethan suddenly asked, almost as if he didn't care. Neji only glared at him. "You may as well, because I'm not gonna tell you anything… but…," he paused. "Naruto." Naruto jerked his head, surprised at hearing his name called by Ethan. "I'll only tell you a few things… You don't remember what happened to you, do you? If you keep them from killing me, I'll tell you. You won't feel troubled anymore. No more fuzzy memories will try and pour into your mind and fail to enter."

"Who are you!!??" I suddenly heard Neji yell. But this guy was beginning to piss me off. First he kidnapped Naruto and now he was begging Naruto to try and keep him alive!? Bull shit! I ignored the fact that Neji had asked a question and pulled my sword out of its holder. "Hey Ethan," I called as I strolled up to him. He snapped his head in my direction.

"I hope that you know how much I hate you, Ethan… Now go to hell!!!" I swung my sword forward, stabbing him in the head as his dirty blood poured its way onto my weapon and also gushed onto the mudded up ground of the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Naruto Uzumaki

We were still in the forest, being drenched by the rain… Ethan's motionless body lay crumbled before me. As Sasuke withdrew, I gave him a look of disbelief. He looked back at me with determined, protective eyes. He really meant that he'd do anything to protect me… Even if it meant that he woke up screaming in the middle of the night, his kills haunting him. But this was different. Probably this kill would remain with him and perhaps make him feel guilty at times, but not enough to let it haunt him. He despised that man… **_I _**despised that man.

"Uchiha! You idiot! We could've gotten some information out of him!" Neji roughly took Sasuke's shirt by the collar, but Sasuke slapped his hand away. "He was too dangerous to have around. It definitely wasn't a risk that I was about to take."

"Why you! Since when have you been able to call the sho-"

"Neji…" I said softly. "Please. Just leave Sasuke alone…"

Neji blinked a few times, obviously surprised. He had probably expected me to be upset with Sasuke… I even thought that if Sasuke did anything against Ethan or anyone else, that I would be mad…But I wasn't. I wouldn't allow him to use me as his emotional roller coaster. He wouldn't get any of my sympathy nor empathy. He made a huge mistake as soon as he began to toy with our relationship.

Neji sighed, "Sorry Naruto… I'll let you deal with him." Sakura and Kiba then jumped down from the trees and advanced towards Neji. "Nice work guys," Neji congratulated them. To be honest, they never really did anything, but at least it was nice knowing that they were there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sasuke Uchiha

"Sasuke, why? You didn't-"

"Because you wouldn't be safe with that bastard around, Naruto!!" I replied quickly, cutting him off. "But no matter how much you hated him, it gives you no right! It just hurts… Especially knowing that you did it for me… At the end of the day, its just more suffering. I don't want you to kill people for my sake. But more importantly, I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Naruto…"

"You didn't need to do that for me!" He suddenly yelled in a tearful outburst.

It was sunset and Naruto and I stood facing one another on the beach. I looked into his concerned, aquatic eyes. They darted away from my own stare and aimed themselves shamefully to the sand beneath our feet. I smiled weakly, "Naruto, your so selfless… Please, just worry about yourself for the time being. Your pregnant and have just witnessed a load of trauma."

"We're lovers! We're supposed to look out for one another," he whispered harshly, trying not to sound too angry with me. "Your right… I'm sorry. You have the right to worry about me." I paused, "But don't stress yourself out."

Naruto gently wiped away the tears that hid in the corners of his eyes and smiled, "I'll do whatever I want, Uchiha." He then softly placed a hand over my eyelids, guiding them closed. I gasped out of surprise when I felt Naruto's body warmth move closer to me. I then felt the comforting sensation of Naruto's lips over my own. His moist lips slid across mine ever so passionately as I made the kiss deeper. Naruto slowly pulled away and then dug his head into my chest, breathing softly. "Sasuke… I love you." I placed one of my hands gently onto the left side of his bloated stomach, "Yeah, I love you too… More then anything."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto Uzumaki**

After the sun had sunk back into the horizon, Sasuke and I began to walk through the humid forest and towards the caves where we usually slept. It was best there. Normally people slept on the beach where they built their shelters, so that caves were good for privacy. Also, the cave had a fresh pool of water that splashed down from a small waterfall which I believe must have been from a stream or something that came from higher ground. As we entered the fire lit cave, Sasuke began to run his soft, pale fingers through my golden locks. "You have a good sleep. Its been a action filled day."

"I know Sasuke. You sleep well, too."

**_Flashback_**

The doctor took me down the hall of the medical facility. I didn't understand why… All I did know was that the meds that my doctor had given me were definitely working. I felt dazed… "Where are we going, Dr. Benbark?" I asked tiredly. "Good! Are the pain killers knocking him out?" A red-headed teen in a lab coat asked urgently as he began to walk beside us. "Yes," my doctor answered. I began to feel a strong force pulling down on my eyes… I wanted to sleep.

"Where's Sasuke?" I mumbled. "Not now, Naruto. Stop asking so many questions!" Dr. Benbark paused as he turned to the other doctor, "Damn! We have to lay him down somewhere! His contractions are only becoming worse!"

"Contractions…? I'm having the baby?"

"No Naruto. Your only six and a half months…its way too early. Its your stress level that's causing the premature contractions. You have to try and calm down, ok?" Dr. Benbark explained as we entered a room and I was carefully laid down. "Why am I stressed? I don't feel-" I was cut off as the red-headed doctor began to snap at Dr. Benbark, "I told you that kidnapping him would only worsen him, Ethan!!"

Ethan…? Why did that name sound so familiar to me? Ethan Benbark...

Ethan!! Memories began to pour into my mind. I remembered! The island! Ethan! Where was I!? And where was Sasuke?! I began to thrash around a bit, but still remained too weak due to the pills. Dammit! I couldn't fall asleep now! Who knows what they're gonna do! I slowly began to fade, becoming sleepier and sleepier with each passing second. Before I fell unconscious though, I noticed that the red-headed doctor was staring at me… He seemed worried, even through those icy blue eyes. And even through the confusion of the pill, I knew who he was… What was Gaara doing here?

**_End flashback_**

I shot up from my sleep! Damp, cold sweat covered my shaky body as my aquatic blue eyes began to fill up with tears. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. After my shock subsided, I began to nudge Sasuke. He groaned tiredly, "Naruto?"

"Sasuke, wake up!" I cried. Sasuke slowly sat up, rubbing at his onyx eyes,

"Are you alright? What is it?"

"I remember! I remember a bit of what happened when Ethan kidnapped me!!"

"Really? How?"

"I dreamt of it. And I don't know, but Gaara was there!!" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "Naruto, I think that you were only having a dream. Probably what you saw wasn't real. Or at least maybe the event was real, but you saw the faces of the survivors of our plane instead of who they really were." Naruto sighed, "You could be right…but all I know for sure was that Ethan was there. "Maybe… Just don't think about it too much. It may only have been a dream."

Maybe it only was a dream...but either way, I had to find out! I needed to know...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it a little longer. I already had this story all written out, but I believe I'll re-write it starting here. I've gotten so many requests and I think the ending would be rather disappointing if I stuck with the old copy. So I hope that you liked my first re-written chapter! ** **And that means that I'll take requests from you guys! Please, if you want an event to happen or something just let me know and I'll do my best! Please review!**

**note: Thanks to lazeee an demented, I fixed the mistake I made with "dobe" **


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted my story! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the show LOST

WARNING: Contains yaoi and m-preg. If you don't like or are not sure what this is, please hit the back button.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji Hyuga

I had left the beach that morning. I didn't want anyone to come with or follow me, so I left early. Last night, I decided that I needed to do something about Tenten. I couldn't just leave her out there all by herself. Even if she didn't remember, perhaps she would gain her memory back if she hung around with us.

As I entered the forest, I could feel the lushness of yesterday's rain creep onto my skin, causing it to tingle. Also, a foggy vapour covered the forest floor. It definitely gave the terrain a haunting feeling. Not that I believed in such things…

After examining my surroundings for a few seconds, I continued to advance further within the vegetated area. The sooner that I got Tenten back, the better! I didn't really need anyone thinking that I had disappeared! That'd be horrible if they sent someone out to look for me and in reality I was only operating a seek and return mission. We already lost my cousin to that bastard Ethan, we didn't need to lose anybody else!! Though I was mad at Uchiha for killing that blood thirsty man, even still… Hinata's death was for nothing now. We could've gotten some information out of him, considering there may be more of whoever he is! If they attacked us, it'd be totally un-expected…

That too, would be Sasuke's fault.

As I continued to walk into the forest even further, I noticed that up ahead there was a bush that shook. Someone or something was taking a stroll in the forest. I quickly took cover behind a huge tree as I heard whoever it was approaching. That's when I realized that it was a person as I heard voices. Probably just from our own camp…

I took a sigh of relief as I noticed it was only that stupid, freckled kid, Naruto…

I stepped from behind the tree. I wanted to speak with him… Wherever Naruto was, Sasuke wasn't too far behind… Naruto jumped as soon as he caught sight of me, "Oh, Neji…" His shocked expression became a sheepish grin as he placed his right hand over top of his over sized belly. "Why are you walking in the forest all by yourself? Is being kidnapped once not enough for you?" I said. "That's not it… I like heading to the beach early. I do this every morning. And how about you? Your alone," Naruto pointed out. I snickered slightly, "Yes… but I wasn't kidnapped, was I? And do I look pregnant to you?" Naruto's grin became an annoyed smile, "Pregnant people aren't totally useless you know… If you piss'em off, then you're a dead man. Besides, I'm still strong. Don't underestimate me, Neji."

"I still think that you should be accompanied by someone. Maybe Sasuke?"

"Sasuke's still sleeping. And no, I don't need someone to be here to protect me…" Naruto went on. "Okay, okay… I get it… Can you just drop it already."

"No. You diss me or my baby, you'll never forget it!"

Jeez, pregnant people are scary! But just then, as if that weren't enough, Naruto's once annoyed expression suddenly lit up with a smile, "I'm gonna get going now. See ya some other time."

For a second there, I thought he was gonna chew me up like a pound of meat… and then he suddenly got all happy as if nothing happened??? Wow, people were right… mood swings are creepy.

After the sixteen year old blond disappeared from view, I continued to make my way through the forest. Hopefully I would find Tenten, and it also made it better that Naruto saw me. If anyone grew suspicious then Naruto would probably just tell them that he saw me having a walk through the forest, or possibly saw me heading towards the caves.

After walking through the colourful, lush vegetation and fog for nearly an hour, I came across a stream. It was a different stream from the one where people at the beach would venture. I had never been to this one before. As I neared the rim of the waters, I sat down, allowing myself to have a break. My lungs were already tired and wanting more oxygen. The thick mist that hovered above the forest floor gave the air a heavy feeling, and therefore made it seem as if it were more difficult to breath. The air did seem very rich, though.

Suddenly I heard the sound of feet walking across the ground, twigs snapping and dead leaves crunching. I immediately stood up and swung around, facing the source of the sound. My eyes widened, "What…? How is this possible…? What are you doing here? Your supposed to be dead…"

"Maybe I'm dead… maybe I'm not…" the icy voice whispered in reply. "Your not making sense… Do you have any idea how worried your siblings are about you!?"

His dark eyes narrowed as a smirk crept onto his face. I frowned slightly, "Kankuro…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Naruto Uzumaki

After speaking with Neji, I made my way to the beach. Hopefully Tsunade or Sakura were there. I needed to talk with them. They were medic ninja after all, so they'd know a thing or two about dreams. I also needed to find them before Sasuke caught up with me. I didn't want him to know what I was thinking of doing, considering he'd be totally against it. After I spoke with either of them, I was planning on looking for that facility…

To my luck, I caught a glimpse of granny Tsunade as I exposed myself to the sunlight and walked onto the sands of the beach. "Granny Tsunade! Granny Tsunade!" I called out to her happily. She turned around to look at me and smiled. "What is it Naruto? You seem overly cheerful today," she pointed out. "Did you feel the baby move or something?" I nodded as I approached her, "Yep! Wanna feel?"

Tsunade gently placed her hand onto my stomach, and then let out a giggle, "Its moving alright. Hyper little baby, just like its mother." I blushed slightly, "Y-you really think so…?"

"Of course! Just hope that it doesn't have your lungs as well," Tsunade laughed.

I smiled. Talking about my baby always made me feel all warm and cheerful. Sasuke probably felt the same… He would have liked to hear the conversation that I had with Tsunade… Maybe if I had only gone to Tsunade to talk about our baby… but I hadn't.

"Granny Tsunade… can you help me with something?" I asked as she began to think I didn't want anything from her. "Oh, sure Naruto. What is it?"

"Its about these dreams that I've been having…" Tsunade smiled lightly, placing a hand upon my shoulder, "Bad ones, right? Don't worry, its perfectly normal for a person who is pregnant to have bad dreams about their unborn children."

I shook my head, "No… These are dreams about things that I believe truly happened. Memories from when Ethan kidnapped me."

"Oh… I'm not much of a therapist Naruto… Maybe you should speak with Sakura about this. She's better at understanding dreams," Tsunade suggested. "Yeah, alright. I'll go find her. Do you know where Sakura is right now?"

"At the moment, Sakura is in the forest. She's in the garden area where we grow herbs for our medicines."

"Alright, thanks!" I smiled as I headed towards the forest once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura nodded as she continued to pack the dirt from the garden. She was planting her own herbs I guess. I had already began to describe my dreams to her.

"Sounds frustrating," Sakura said. "Yeah, I'd like if you could help me…"

"I've got a few methods for bringing out memories that are hiding behind trauma. I'll try them with you and we'll go on from there," Sakura glanced at me and smiled softly. "That'd me great!" I grinned in return.

After Sakura finished with her garden, she took me to a stream that was located close to the medical garden. The rushing water seemed to sparkle, almost as if it were magical. She sat down on the grass, a bit away from the stream and crossed her legs while closing her eyes. "I want you to sit in the most comfortable way that you can, alright. You need to feel relaxed for this method to work."

"Okie dokie," I replied as I sat down. Of course it was a little uncomfortable, but like Sakura said, it was the most comfortable that I could get. Sakura nodded, "Okay… Now just close your eyes and make sure that your still breathing… Just take steady breaths," she paused. "When you feel relaxed enough to be able to go into deep thought, think about the time when Ethan kidnapped you… Not your dream, but the actual memories."

"But… I can't remember."

"Just try."

I closed my eyes, becoming determined to break the locks in my mind. I began to picture Ethan. I tried to remember the time when he had taken me. What was I doing?... Right! Sakura had told us that Ethan was fighting a boar in the jungle. Sasuke and I went to help him… and that's when it happened. Ethan must have knocked me unconscious because I couldn't remember a single thing after that time when Ethan revealed himself to us and told us about how it was a mistake to trust him. What was beyond that though!?

Where did he take me? It must have been the facility… As I began to think about it even more, it was as if a dam had broken in my mind and the memories came flooding in! It was so sudden! I suddenly saw everything that happened right in the blink of an eye.

My eyes snapped open and I quickly stood up with a shocked expression written all over my face. Sakura stood up as well, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Naruto… Are you okay? What did you see?"

"My dream… That wasn't a dream! It was my memories!!" I cried out shakily.

Sakura began to rub my shoulder with her fingers now, "Calm down… Its alright."

I combed a hand through my hair and thumped down onto the ground, "Yeah… Sorry. It kinda freaked me out." Sakura gave me a concerned look, "What did you see?"

"My dream… and a few other things that happened when Ethan took me." Sakura frowned, "Your dream? So, that was actually a memory that you couldn't remember but could see in your sleep? Don't worry, that's pretty normal."

Sakura's green eyes began to widen as a thought blossomed into her head,

"Does that mean you remember where this facility is?" I cocked an eyebrow, "I'd probably recognize the areas if I saw them."

"Then you know what? We should look for this place!"

I madly shook my head, "No! There were other people there!! We'd get caught!"

"Other people?" Sakura repeated. I nodded, "Yeah… In my memories I see other people there. Not too many though, only two…"

"Ethan and who?" Sakura asked. "Ethan and Gaara."

"Gaara!? That can't be right! The time that you were kidnapped, I saw him!"

"What?" I narrowed my eyes. What the hell was going on…

"Sasuke must have been right then… My mind must be putting the face of someone else onto a person who I saw at the facility… Someone who I know." I muttered. Sakura smiled, "Just don't let it bother you. I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Your probably right!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay, my 13th chapter! I hope that you liked it! Oh, and remember that I'm still open to ideas: ) Please review! **

**Note: Neji calls Naruto "freckles" because of his whisker marks.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers and also to all of the people who favourited and alerted my story! I really appreciate all of the support. I hope that you all continue to enjoy my story. Later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the show LOST

WARNING: I hope we all know by now that this story contains yaoi and m-preg.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji Hyuga

"Kankuro… Your supposed to be dead…"

He cocked his head and smirked, "Oh, am I?" I narrowed my eyes, "What's wrong with you? You don't seem like the Kankuro who I last saw…" Perhaps he had lost his memory like Tenten… He must have. "Well I'm sorry that I don't seem so normal… but to be honest, I couldn't care less."

"You don't care? What happened to you? Where've you been all this time!?" I asked, raising my voice slightly. His twisted smile seemed to become bigger, if possible. I bit my lip. Something wasn't right!! "You better watch your back… Ethan will get Uzumaki, even if he has to kill all of your people to do so." My eyes widened, "Ethan? How do you know Ethan!!??"

"You've been warned," he whispered in a chilling tone. The black clad puppeter then rapidly turned the opposite way and began to run at an incredible speed! I took chase! "Wait! Kankuro!!" I called out desperately as I continued to take pursuit. He turned, suddenly disappearing behind a tree. I quickly ran along the forest floor, zipping around the tree and slamming my feet into the ground, making myself stop. He was no where to be seen! "Kankuro!??" I yelled. In response I only heard the fluttering of many bird's wings as they took flight, flapping away from the trees in which they had been perched on. "Damn it!" I cursed.

"Up here!" I heard Kankuro whisper from behind me. I swung around! There! Kankuro was clinging onto the tree, giving me that same wicked smile. He jumped down and smacked me in the head in the process, knocking me silly. "Ah, Kankuro! Stop!" I called out once more as the spinning in my head began to slow down.

How the hell had he sneaked up on me!? My vision was accurate. I should have been able to see him if not sense him.

As I took control of my confusion, I caught a glimpse of Kankuro jumping away through the trees. "No you don't!" I began to shout angrily as I jumped up high, landing onto a firm branch. I began to jump after him, always keeping my eyes on his movements.  
As I neared him, Kankuro came to a full stop. I accidentally flew right past him! Damn! I turned around, smoothly sending myself into the other direction. He still didn't move. Therefore as I came close to him again, I came to an immediate stop myself.

"Why…" I muttered through my breaths. He never answered. Instead he brought his fist back and ended up punching me roughly in the jaw. That sent me spinning through the trees and down onto the ground once again.

Wow, his punch was sure strong. One punch sent me flying! Something was definitely up! How was he so much stronger physically? He wasn't the close range fighter type. Also, my eyes could never catch his movements. How was that possible? It was as if some sort of magnetism was at work, drawing my eyes away from his movements and towards his own eyes.

I grunted as I caught sight of Kankuro spiralling through the trees and towards the ground, planning on slamming into me. My body recovered from the shock of being pummelled into the dirt from the high branches. I was relieved to find out that none of my bones had been broken. I was worried. Normally a fall from that height would be enough force to snap a bone in your leg. I was only severely bruised.

I quickly jumped out of Kankuro's path of rage. He noticed that he'd miss and therefore formed a position that he could land safely in. He landed a few metres in front of me. "You're good, Hyuga," he said. I glared at him, still feeling that pull on my eyes. "Shut up."

"Oh my. Am I beginning to annoy you? Well your starting to piss me off too. Either we end this now, or you can run back to your little groupies," Kankuro cackled. I swallowed thickly. He was tough, but I couldn't just run away!

"I'm not running… I need answers," I replied. "So be it," he then reached for something that lay in his ninja pouch. I dug my feet firmly into the ground, battle ready. "Eat this!" Kankuro yelled as he began to run towards me. I lifted my hands up in front of me, lifting up two fingers and digging them into Kankuro's shoulder. He cried out which soon turned into a chuckle, "you got my chakra points, huh?"

"That's right. This is my gentle fist. I focus a small amount of chakra into my fingers, forming a thin chakra blade and then harm your chakra points by penetrating your insides," I explained as I withdrew, leaving him to clutch at his internal wound. "Yeah… I'm aware of the dangerous gentle fist. Its pretty nasty, if not cruel."

I gritted my teeth, "Don't bad mouth my technique. Nothings wrong with it! Every jutsu has its nasty side. They are for battle most of the time, remember."

"Right."

After that, we stood, watching each other carefully. Neither of us made a move though.

That's when suddenly Kankuro removed his hand from his pouch, revealing some kind of vile. He did it so quickly that I didn't have time to react! He took the safety cap off of the vile and tossed the liquid into my eyes.

The burning substance splashed into my eyes, immediately making them burn fiercely. All I knew was that liquid was vigorous. As soon as it made contact with my eyes, I lost my sight and went blind as it seemed to eat away at me. "Ahh, what.. What is this!?" I screamed as I brought my hands up to my face and covered my eyelids. Kankuro laughed, "An acid. Don't worry, its not as acidic as it feels. You'll only be partially blind. You'll regain your sight. Later!" I then heard him running away, each footstep becoming further away from me. "Damn it!" I yelled as I slumped down against what I thought was a tree's trunk. I couldn't really do anything… All I could do was wait until the acid wore off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura dropped a worn out backpack in front of me, making sure that it was unzipped so that I could see the contents. Sakura had talked me into going into the forest with her to search for that facility. I agreed after a bit of persuading. I was planning to this morning after all, so why not allow Sakura to tag along.

"Do you think that's enough water?" Sakura asked me as she continued to stand over me. I looked into the bag. There were four water bottles in there. Two for me and two for Sakura. "Looks good," I confirmed. I guess that she was asking me because she probably thought I'd know the distance and what we'd be capable of. To be honest, I wasn't really sure, considering I was off and on during the time that Ethan was taking me there. I'd be half awake at points and at other times, unconscious. I knew where to start though. I just needed to find the area where Ethan supposedly fought the boar.

After a few more minutes of preparing, Sakura picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulders. "Should you talk to Sasuke first? Or does he know that you came out here to find me?" Sakura asked as she gave me her hand, pulling me up onto my feet. I grunted slightly, "No, he doesn't know."

"Well, should we go and find him then?"

"No… He'll never agree to this. He just won't find out," I said as my eyes darted down to look at my toes. Obviously I didn't like the thought of leaving Sasuke in the dark. It wasn't fair for him. But this had to be done.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as a sympathetic look formed in her green eyes, "Won't he be worried?" This time I looked into her eyes, showing her the determination that seemed to burn in them, "Of course he will. But either way, we should do this. It may help with the safety of many. This could tell us more about what's going on here."

"I know… but…" Sakura's expression became more tense as she gritted her teeth.

"NARUTO!" She yelled, making sure to have my full attention, "If I were Sasuke, and if you were my lover, carrying our very future in your body, I'd be worried too. Understand, you and your child are Sasuke's very near future! Your Sasuke's everything! If he lost you, think about how he'd feel… his whole life…gone. Your life gone, along with the baby's."

I bit my lip, allowing those truthful words to sink into me. I knew that Sasuke was worried about me… We'd even spoken about it that one night:

"Sasuke, you should rest…"

"Naruto. I can't… I find myself constantly concerned for you…"

"But why? I'm fine…" Sasuke softly placed his hand on my upper arm, gently, yet slowly brushing his hand down towards the side of my stomach. He gently stroked the side, which I felt somewhat soothing. "Naruto, I'm worried about you…" I looked up at him, "But why?"

"I'm concerned because you have a negative blood type and are carrying a baby. Maybe we should have just gotten a surrogate mother."

"Sakura… I know that he's worried about me. Sasuke loves me, and I love him… But, some things must be done. You know how important this may be. We have to do it." Sakura sighed, "Can we at least tell Sasuke?" I sadly shook my head, not saying a word. I half expected her to punch me in the face. To my relief, she never did. Instead, she turned away from me and began to walk, "Come on then. Lets go."

I nodded, quickly walking after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sasuke Uchiha

I woke up to find my arm wrapped around nothing. It just lay, outstretched on the ground. Usually I'd find Naruto still sleeping comfortably underneath it, cuddling into my chest. Well, maybe not his face so much anymore, but his large belly would be cuddled up with me if not his head.

Naruto had been getting up early a lot lately. I never found him sleeping beside me when I woke up. He'd usually wander down to the beach or something. I stood up, carefully stretching.

I guess that I'd just head down to the beach and look for Naruto. I then exited the shelter of the cave and entered the forest, which was damp with morning dew. In a few spots, enchanted beams of sunlight shown down onto the vegetation, shining down through the gaps between the trees and leaves. The plants seemed to glimmer in these areas.

As I walked through the forest and towards the beach, I stumbled upon a new area. This place was beautiful.

It was an open area that was surrounded by the trees of the forest. It was like a small meadow, but in the middle of a forest. There were no trees in the open area, only around it, meaning that the sun's full light shown down onto this place. It was so ironic too…

The area only had one type of flower growing within it. Little orange flowers. They grew along with the grass.

This place somehow reminded me of Naruto… Not only because of the flowers, but it just seemed warm, welcoming and somehow cheerful. I'd have to show Naruto this place sometime. It just seemed like a place that he would like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked onto the beach. I wasn't surprised when I saw so many people being active. I had slept in, and a lot of people here tended to wake up early.

"Oi! Tsunade!" I called out to her as she walked past me. "Hm," she turned around to face me and then smiled. "Sasuke. Good morning, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Naruto at all?" I asked as I looked around the beach, but couldn't see him. "Naruto? Yes, I've seen him. He came to speak with me sometime ago."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I sent him off to see Sakura at the gardens… but that was nearly an hour ago. You can check if he's still there," Tsunade suggested. I nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

I went to the gardens. Besides the herbs, it was empty. No Sakura nor Naruto. Damn, where could they be!? That's when suddenly I noticed a fresh foot print in the dirt. Two pairs to be exact. The tracks lead away from the garden and to a little stream… From the stream they headed deeper into the forest. I frowned as I followed them into the forest and away from the stream. What the hell would they be doing?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun, dun, dun! Oh my, Naruto's sure in trouble if he gets caught by Sasuke. XD **

**I hope that this chappie was good! Please review! Oh also, I drew fan art to this story and my other story Frozen! If you go to my account page and then to my homepage link, it should take you to my art account. The pics are called "Naruto - - - Frozen" and "Naruto and Sasuke - - - Lost"  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya! Wow, its been a bit since I last updated. Sorry, I just didn't know how to write this chapter. Probably cause I'm on vacation now and have been doing a lot since my dad took some time off too. I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, cause I'm actually seriously going on vacation! Not just a day trip this time, but I'm going to the beach for a few days! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the t.v. shows LOST or Naruto. **

**WARNING: Hopefully we all know by now that this story contains male pregnancy and yaoi. If you don't like this, please don't read. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"Naruto…? Are you sure that you know where we're going. I could've sworn that we've been by this demented looking tree already," Sakura whined. I grinned, "I know. I'm trying to make our tracks hard to follow. I just have a feeling that Sasuke will catch onto me sooner or later." Sakura nodded, "Yeah, Sasuke's smart. He'd probably wonder where you were and then ask people around the beach if they've seen you… I'm sure someone's bound to know where you were last seen," Sakura said. "Exactly. Tsunade already does know."

"Alright… Good plan, Naruto!… but why is it so bad that Sasuke finds us?"

"He'll haul me back to the beach."

"Oh," Sakura giggled. Yes, even she thought Sasuke's overprotective personality was somewhat amusing. In a way it truly was, while in other situations like Sakura has stated, he had every damn reason to be concerned for me.

In a way, I wanted him to be here with me… It would've been great if we could've done this together. But he'd never agree to it.

"Lets go. I'll quit it with the misleading. The sooner we find this place, the better luck I have that Sasuke won't even notice my absence." Sakura pouted, "There you go again… Of course he'll notice that your not around! I still think that we should've told him and perhaps talked him into coming with us while allowing you to come too." I sighed, "Can we just drop the topic." Sakura smiled warmly and nodded, "I'm sorry… I guess I haven't really been thinking about how hard it must be on you as well…Its not easy for you to do this to Sasuke, is it?"

"Of course its not easy… I know I might risk hurting him because of this, but this is important! It can have a positive effect on everybody if we figure something out," I mentioned. "Right…" Sakura managed to whisper.

As we continued to walk through the lush area, I began to recognize a few things… If this was the place that I thought it was, then there should be a ditch someplace close. It was pretty hard to notice. I remember Ethan falling into it. I could remember because it gave me a pretty bad bump on my head. When Ethan fell, he obviously dropped me and I ended up being dropped onto my head. The bump was my reminder.

"Oi, Sakura. Be careful. I think there's a ditch around here somewhere." She cocked her head to the side, "Hm, you remember this place?" I sheepishly grinned and began to rub the back of my head, "It's a little hard to forget."

"Why do you say that?"

"I fell into it, that's why," I laughed.

I cautiously stepped forward, arching my back forward so that I'd see the ditch before I fell into it. I did the same careful little steps until I came across the gap in the ground. "This is the place!" I cried out in a mix of joy and nervousness. Sakura came up from behind me and stood beside me, "So, where from here?"

Again, I smiled sheepishly, "I don't know… I went out like a light after hitting my head."

"Alright then… Now what?"

"I guess we just have to rely on luck and then play it by ear. So what wa-" I was cut off as a tremendous aching pain seemed to vibrate through me.

Oh no!!! No! Not now!! It was the contractions again! When I had been at that facility they had used some really strong drugs to knock me out, so I wasn't really aware. But now… It was terrible!! How the hell could a medicine be so strong that it took away my feeling of this and just put me to sleep!?

I crumbled onto the ground, grasping my stomach tightly. I sat up on my knees, trying to keep my hands from tightening around my skin. I tried to grab the fabric of my shirt instead, holding it in a death grip.

"S-Sakura… h-help," I called desperately, looking up at her with pain filled eyes.

She came to my side immediately, kneeling down to my eye level. "Naruto, you have to stop it! Your doing this to yourself! Its not healthy, your way too early!!" I tried to respond, but it came out as a whimper.

She placed one of her gentle hands on my back, rubbing it softly. "Your gonna have to calm down, okay?" She said gently. I bit my lip, holding back a few tears… Dammit, I wasn't gonna cry!

"Naruto, you need to calm down. Take deep breaths and clear your mind of troubling thoughts," Sakura continued to encourage me. I nodded as a bead of sweat trickled down from my forehead and I forced my eyes closed.

As soon as I seemed to drift away from reality and into my own thoughts, a voice called out to me. A voice from the real world. My eyes snapped back open. From where I lay on my knees, I saw Sasuke running towards us.

Shit!! He caught up!

"Naruto!!" He called out worriedly. As soon as he reached us, Sasuke kneeled down beside Sakura and took me into his lap, resting my head against his leg. Sakura formed a sympathetic expression, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. False labour can be caused by stress." I brought one of my hands up to touch Sasuke's face. The look on it hurt me… he was completely filled with worry and fear. "Sasuke… you're here," I managed to whisper in a harsh yet relieved tone. He nodded, "I'll always be here for you, Naruto." I tried to nod, but couldn't bring myself too. "Stupid dobe…" Sasuke whispered in a melancholy tone as he stroked a gentle hand through my bangs. I now let the tears fall down from my eyes. Seeing Sasuke this upset … it made me finally cry.

"Don't be upset… I'm fine," I smiled weakly. "You shouldn't have ran off! Look what you've done to yourself," Sasuke continued. Sakura then interrupted, "You guys can get upset with each other later! We need to help Naruto through this…"

"Right…" Sasuke paused and then looked into my eyes, "Just take it easy. You need to rest."

"Yeah," I responded as I took his hand in my own. "Don't worry Sasuke, I already feel calmer now that you're here."

After my contractions seemed to settle, Sakura picked me up and she and Sasuke found a nice flat area where we'd stay for the night. While Sakura began to gather wood that we could use to make a fire, Sasuke came to me and placed me back onto his lap. Again, he stroked my hair, "You just rest, alright? You look tired." He was right. I did feel extremely tired now. Groggy too.

Before the tiredness forced my eyes to close, I smiled sadly and whispered, "I'm sorry Sasuke…" I wasn't sure if he heard me… Soon after, my eyes shut and I faded, falling into a deep, deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neji Hyuga**

It wasn't until the evening that I could see again. I still sat with my back against the trunk of a wide tree. I shakily stood up and rubbed at my eyes. They were still extremely sore. I guess I couldn't really go after Kankuro, considering he was long gone. I'd just have to continue looking for Tenten. That was the reason why I sneaked out here.

But first, I'd have to rest and find something to eat and drink.

I took a few steps away from the trunk and lifted my head up, gazing up into the gap torn sky. The trees mostly covered it up, but there were some small patches where the moonlight flooded through and shined down onto the extremely dark forest floor. I used this light to guide me. I also used the sounds and temperature to help me through the area. If I were near a stream, I would be able to hear running water. Around there, hopefully there would also be some kind of food, such as fruit. Hopefully.

After a few minutes of walking, the sound that I had been searching for struck my ears. It was a river!! I began to jog quickly, following the sound of the water's flow. As I neared the source, a figure stepped in front of me, making me come to a halt. I couldn't see the person very clearly considering how dark it was, but as soon as she spoke, I knew.

"Tenten…" I whispered flatly. She stepped closer, "So, you as well. You know me too." I nodded. I'm not sure if she saw my actions so I quickly added, "Yeah." She sighed, "Where did the other one go? When I went to check on him, he wasn't there. Is he back with your people?"

"Lee, you mean? Yes, he's with us. Not only my people, but they are yours too."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to come back with me and be yourself, Tenten. I'll help you remember."

She frowned, "I don't know. I can't remember anyone. It will be too odd." I forced a weak smile, "You know Lee now. He wasn't too bad, was he? We're your friends, even if you don't remember who we are. We can be trusted."

We were both completely silent for a while. I could see the moonlight sparkling off of her brown eyes, allowing me to see the frustration in them. She was thinking hard about my suggestion. I put my hand out, hoping for her to see it as a friendly gesture, "If you come with me now, you can always see what its like with everyone else and if you don't like it, then you can decide whether you want to come back out here and live by yourself again or not."

I could see the madness in her eyes soften. She gently took my hand and smiled, "I'm glad that you came out to get me…" I turned around and began to guide her through the vegetation, "My name is Neji."

"Thank you, Neji."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hopefully you guys liked it. Cause to be honest, I don't like how it turned out. Either way, please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I hope that everyone has been having a great week, cause I sure had a nice vacation. The weather was perfect for the beach. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. :) Now I'm wondering who's gonna be the lucky 100th reviewer. I guess we'll see soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the television shows LOST or Naruto. **

**WARNING: Contains yaoi and m-preg. I'm sure that we all know that by now though. XD**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

That evening, Sakura and I sat around a warm, blazing fire as Naruto continued to sleep comfortably beside me. I looked down, gazing him in the face. His figure was shadowed by the darkening forest as the side of him that was turned towards the fire continued to show patches of both darkness and fire light on his body. I sighed softly. I did want to wait until Naruto woke up to talk to both him and Sakura about their absence, but I don't think the peaceful, sleepy looking blond would wake up anytime soon.

I turned to Sakura, trying not to seem menacing. She hadn't spoken the whole time that Naruto was asleep. She even hid her face from me. She probably thought that I was upset with her, or maybe even blame her for what happened. But of course I knew that she didn't fill Naruto's head with weird ideas. I bet everything was Naruto's plan. He obviously had his mind set on something…

I opened my mouth to speak, but hesitated. Again I began to speak, but was surprised when Sakura interrupted. "Sorry! I should have stopped him! I take total responsibility for what happened to Naruto!" She rapidly cried out. I couldn't help but snicker at her behaviour. Not that it was funny…

I stood up from the grassy patch that I sat on and began to walk towards Sakura, who sat on the opposite side of the fierce fire. She quietly gasped as I sat down beside her, "Stop being silly. You think I don't know Naruto by now?" She aimed her gaze towards the ground again, refusing to look at me in the eyes. But after thinking about it, she smiled weakly. Even she knew it was true. Who would believe that Naruto would be fed ideas. He usually went along with his own ideas, or is at least too stubborn to listen to other people.

Sakura nodded shyly, "Yeah, but I still never stopped him."

"I don't blame you. Once his mind is made up, nobody can stop him." This caused Sakura to giggle. Probably reminded her of the old times when Kakashi was always there to help us. But Kakashi wasn't here… he was at home. That's where we all should've been.

She finally looked at me, "Just do me one favour, please…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Your not upset with Naruto, are you?" She asked awkwardly. I became surprised by this question, but didn't really show my shock. I hadn't exactly thought about it. I was too overcome with worry to even think about anger. Was I upset with him?

"No," I answered. "Its too hard to be mad at someone who hurts themselves with their own stubborness and stupidity." I chuckled slightly. But then added, "I love him… I'm sure he didn't mean for me to worry." Sakura nodded in agreement, "He would never hurt anyone intentionally."

We were both silent for a moment when suddenly a new voice joined into the conversation, "You guys are so sweet. I should listen in on you more often. I heard a few nice compliments… well, besides the stupidity part. But stubborness is something to be proud of."

I swung my head to look at where Naruto had been sleeping. I saw sparkling blue eyes looking back at me through the darkness, which had fire light reflecting off of them.

"Naruto," Sakura said, relieved. She then formed an angry, annoyed expression, "You shouldn't pretend to be asleep and then eavesdrop on peoples conversations!!!" Naruto sat up and lifted his arms up into the air in a _I surrender_ kind of position, "I wasn't pretending to be asleep the whole time!! I woke up when Sasuke was saying something about knowing me by now, I swear! I didn't want to interrupt." Sakura sighed, allowing her anger to sooth over.

I stood up again, this time making my way back towards Naruto. I sat down beside him, "You alright? How are you feeling?" He smiled, "Totally fine!"

"That's good. But it's the evening. Hopefully you can still sleep tonight." My blond boyfriend nodded, "No problem."

He then placed a deep kiss upon my lips, which sent a shiver running down my spine at the lovely sensation. After he withdrew, Naruto placed his head onto my shoulder and rested on it. I wrapped a hand around his shoulders and held him closely. Turning my head slightly to have my mouth touching his ear, I softly whispered, "I was so worried about you, Naruto… I didn't expect you to run off like that. Why did you? What's going on?" He only seemed saddened by this. Naruto lifted his head up from my shoulder and bit his lip, "Sasuke… I'm so sorry that I scared you. Its just… there's something I've gotta do."

Instead of whispering I began to speak normally, "Naruto, don't expect yourself to have to do anything. You already have a lot to deal with." I said desperately, referring to our unborn child. Naruto shook his head, "No. This has to be done."

" I don't understand. What has to be done?"

"I have to find that facility that Ethan took me too." I cocked an eyebrow, "No you don't. Someone else can do that if it's so important." Again, Naruto shook his head, "I've been there. I think I know where it is."

I sighed, "Okay, okay… But that still doesn't tell me why it's so important to find this place."

"The supplies. There's medicines and medical equipment there. We can also learn more about Ethan," Naruto explained.

What Naruto was saying was true… but how could I-

Wait!!

Naruto had said that there were medical supplies along with medicine… Those could help with when Tsunade needed to operate on Naruto during the time that he needed to give birth. Maybe it would be a good idea if we found this place. It wasn't like Naruto was on his lonesome. I was here now, and I would make sure that no harm whatsoever came to him!

I pulled Naruto closer to me and cuddled with him, placing a hand onto the swelling that was our child. "Naruto, I'm gonna help you and Sakura find this place, alright. But you have to promise me that whenever we need a break you'll say so. I don't want you to hurt yourself again." Naruto's eyes widened and he formed a huge smile, "Really!? You'll let me come!?… Thanks Sasuke!!"

After Sakura and Naruto were asleep, I looked up into the night sky through the vast gaps inbetween the trees. The pale moonlight shown down through the trees, which acted as a barrier. I yawned and then looked back towards the reddish-orange flames that were the fire. It would probably go out during the night.

Before I laid myself down to rest, I glanced at Naruto's peaceful form worriedly. I closed my eyes and began to wonder what I had just gotten my lover into.

**Naruto uzumaki**

Early the next morning, I woke up to be greeted by the darkness of the forest. Even though it was probably way after sunrise, the forest floor continued to remain dim. There were only a few areas where the sun beamed down through the trees. "Morning," I heard Sasuke say in his quiet voice. "Oh, hey Sasuke. I never realized that you were awake. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Sort of."

Well, I knew what that meant… Sasuke still cound't sleep.

I walked over to where Sasuke sat and kneeled down to his eye level, "What's that?" I pointed down towards several colourful objects that Sasuke had placed onto his lap. "Breakfast." He then handed one of the foods to me. I looked it up and down, trying to figure out what it was, "What the hell is it? Fruit?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I've never seen fruit with such bright colours before." Sasuke nodded, "That's because they're tropical. They're better." I cocked my head to the side, "There's no difference I bet. Just the bloody brightness." Sasuke's mouth formed into what looked like an annoyed smile, "Just eat it."

I nodded and then bit into it. They were sure juicy. But of course I wouldn't admit that there was a difference.

As I devoured my breakfast I turned my head to look at Sakura. She was still sleeping. "Should we wake her up soon?" I asked. "No. Just let her rest. She'll wake up when she's ready. It's better if we all get the sleep that we need, therefore we'll have more energy for when we start to search for this place."

"Right."

It wasn't for another half an hour that Sakura finally awoke. She stretched and yawned, soon after rubbing at her sleepy eyes, "Hey guys."

"Morning, sleepy head! Want some breakfast?" I asked as I showed her the colourful fruit. She nodded sleepily, "Yeah."

I tossed the food to her and she caught it with ease, "Thank you."

I stared at Sasuke, "You look tired… You've gotta sleep more during the night." There was a hint of worry in my voice. Not getting a proper sleep for most of the time that we were on this island wasn't healthy. Of course Sauske had a good sleep once and a while. It wasn't every night that he would be unable to sleep. But it was still a lot.

Sasuke then pulled me down from my kneeling position and made me sit in front of him. From behind me, he placed both of his pale hands onto my shoulders and began to rub them softy yet firmly, massaging me. Having to carry so much weight within myself caused me to ache a lot, especially around my back. Sasuke could always tell when I was all achey and would therefore massage me.

The motion that his hands were moving in across my shoulders and back felt extremely relaxing. I leaned backwards slighty to show him how much the feeling was helping.

During the time that he was doing this, Sasuke responded to my statement, "Don't you worry about me Naru-chan. I'm fine. Just think about how good this must feel on your poor back… and how good this feels too." Finishing the last part of that sentence, one of Sasuke's hands lead its way down from my back and to a spot much lower. He groped me. "Oi, Sasuke…" I said nervously as I looked in the direction of Sakura who was still eating. I sure hope that she didn't see that. Sasuke's hand was then back onto my back.

But just because he could grope me, didn't mean that he wouldn't try something else.

Instead Sasuke began to leave kisses on the back of my neck. The sweet feeling of his soft lips against my skin caused a tingling sensation to run through my body. I tilted my head a bit to expose my neck a little more. But even the moist kisses on my neck ended quickly, like the groping, because our mouthes soon met in a deep, passionate kiss.

I moaned into his mouth as one of his hands combed through my golden locks.

Sasuke's other hand, which was wrapped around my shoulders tightned as his tongue tried to gain entrance into my mouth. He slipped through and hastily took dominance.

Though it was good while it lasted, we were soon interrupted.

Sakura was standing over us, trying to hold back a giggle, "Should we get going?" Sasuke and I immediately withdrew. I nodded, embarrassed with a light blush beginning to develop on my face. Sasuke nodded as well, though a lot calmer then me, "Yeah. Let's get going." We then stood up and began to walk.

"So, I guess that we should find that ditch again. It's nearby," I stated. It was Sasuke who replyed, "Ditch? What ditch?"

"Never mind. Let's just follow Naruto," Sakura laughed, remembering my story about how I remembered the dangerous gap in the ground. Sasuke shrugged it off.

I waved my hand up into the air, to signal the other two to stop as I trudded across the area where the ditch was. Jeez, I almost fell in again. "Where from here?" Sasuke asked. I bit my lip, "I fell unconscious after this."

"What!? Just great…"

"Don't worry, I'll recognize some places considering I did wake up again at one point. Like I told Sakura, I was on and off during the time when Ethan kidnapped me," I said hopefully. Sasuke nooded, "Okay."

I decided to rely on my gut. "Maybe after he fell into the ditch, he jumped out and went onto the other side," I suggested. "That's a good possibility," Sakura said.

I dug my foot into the dirt. This was frustrating. "We'll try that theory. Come on."

The three of us then carefully jumped down into the ditch, Sakura going down first. Sasuke went after her and then helped me down by offering one of his hands out. I took it and clutched it tightly. The ditch was pretty steep and I could easily twist my ankle if I tried to land on my feet considering I was carrying extra weight that shouldn't have been there.

We climbed out on the other side and continued to walk through the forest. We passed enormous trees, flowers, vines, thorn bushes, other kinds of vegetation and rocks. But this was normal. I couldn't spot anything that would strike my attention. That's what I needed to look out for so that I'd remember where I was and know that I was heading in the right direction.

As we spent a few more hours walking, I placed my hands on my hips and pouted, "I can't see anything that I remember…" Sakura nervously placed a finger up towards her mouth, "Maybe we went the wrong way…" Sasuke didn't say anything, but I could tell that he was worried about my stamina at the moment. Every few minutes he'd keep glancing in my direction, probably looking for signs of fatigue.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Sasuke soon answred my question, "Why don't we just take a break for now…" Knowing that I'd see right through him, Sasuke added, "We need to stop and fill up the water bottles." Sakura fetched the bottles out of my bag, "Yeah, they're empty."

But that was to be expected, considering we didn't expect Sasuke to join us. We only packed enough water to last the two of us.

I frowned, "But, there's no water source around here…" Sasuke smirked, "I can hear a stream or something from there," he pointed towards a garden of bushes, "Just through there."

"Nice hearing Sasuke!" Sakura said.

We began to make our way through the mop of bushes, soon entering the area where our water was located. I gasped. The area was so beautiful… Almost like a little garden.

The whole place seemed to be surrounded by large bushes, which sheltered it. It was a pretty empty place too. It contained no trees or bushes within, only around. It only had grass within it. On the far end there was a pool of water that splashed down from a stream above, on higher ground. From the stream it splashed down like a mini waterfall into the pool. On the opposite end, was a huge boulder. Lush green vines entangled it, pretty much covering most of the stone up.

"Its lovely," Sakura gaped. Sasuke nodded.

"Wait one moment…" I suddenly gasped as I searched my memory. I recognized this place!! Could it be-

Yes, I remembered the water, the way that it was sheltered…the rock.

Sakura's face became filled with glee, "Do you recognize it, Naruto?" I nodded nervously, "Yeah… This is it." Sasuke's expression became more determined after he noticed my familiarity with the place.

"So, where from here?" Sasuke asked eagerly. I eyed the rock. "We're already here…"

"What do you mean? I can't see-" Sakura began, but then I advanced on the boulder.

I began to tear at the thick vines, showing that there was indeed a door that was in the boulder, hidden behind the plants.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep! Hope you liked it! Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible. See ya! **


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! I've finally got this chapter written and typed up. I hope that you like it! Also, thank you everyone who reviewed! I really, really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the shows LOST or Naruto

WARNING: contains yaoi and m-preg

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten

The one called Neji and I emerged onto the sand's of the beach, pushing through the tree branches and bright green leaves in order to exit the forest and step beyond the tree line. The area wasn't too busy. A few people were scrambling around, but Neji had told me that most of the people liked to dwell within the caves whenever it was very hot. And it definitely was hot. The evening that Neji had found me, it was nice and cool. Now it was the afternoon of the following day.

The blazing hot sun's rays pierced our skin as we left the shelter of the trees. I looked around, hoping that the people here would be nice. As far as I could see, they were friendly. Most of them that I could spot on the beach had warm, friendly smiles on their faces.

Neji suddenly took my hand! I froze, surprised by the unfamiliar sensation. Seeing me freeze up, Neji withdrew, "Sorry… I was just going to lead you to Tsunade. She's pretty much the one who's in charge around here." I nodded, looking in the direction that he pointed in. As he said the name Tsunade, he had gestured towards a fairly tall, young looking blond women. Her pale hair was tied up into two pigtails, which hung at her back.

I looked her up and down, but couldn't even remember a sliver of her. That is if I even knew her from before. Tsunade then turned around for a moment. She hadn't been facing me before.

Our eyes locked.

She looked as if she had just been slapped. I didn't know why, but that's what it looked like to me. Before my eyes darted away, I noticed a few of her features. She had light brown eyes along with eyelashes that fanned out. Her lips were covered with a pale rose coloured lipstick. Hopefully remembering such features would help me remember that certain person's name. It would be hard remembering names considering I was meeting everyone all over again.

Tsunade began to approach Neji and I. She stopped in front of me, still struck with shock.

"I brought her back," Neji said to her. She nodded and then smiled fondly, "Hello, Tenten. I'm so glad to see that your safe." I twiddled my fingers together, a little embarrassed. It was odd to have people around me. "Thank you."

Tsunade continued to smile, "Why don't you two head up to the caves. It's getting hot."

"Yeah, and I could re-introduce Tenten to everyone."

I smiled shyly… Everyone? Hopefully "everyone" wasn't too many people. Before I could reply, Tsunade's smile evaporated and a frown formed upon her glossy lips, "I'm afraid not everyone… I haven't seen Naruto, Sakura or Sasuke for days. I'm getting worried."

"Well, I saw Uzumaki before I left to look for Tenten. What happened to him after that, I have no idea." Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment, frustrated, "I saw him too. I sent him to speak with Sakura about his dreams, and I haven't seen either of them since." Neji smirked, "Probably they ran off someplace… You know them. Once they develop a plan, they can't be stopped. I'm sure they're fine."

"I only hope that your right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Naruto Uzumaki

I tore the plants away from the boulder, revealing a concealed door. "I knew it," I muttered under my breath. My body began to shake with nervousness. I didn't want to be here again. At least my trembling would only look like anticipation in Sakura and Sasuke's eyes.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke approached me, running his fingers down the door of the hidden facility. He tugged at the handle, "Damn it! Its locked!" Sasuke cursed. I smiled and formed a ninjutsu sign: my Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, of course. "I'll knock it down."

After forming a clone, I was planning on using Rasengan to blow down the door. But Sasuke placed a hand onto my shoulder, "No… Please, save your energy Naruto. I'll deal with it." Sakura stepped forward, lightly pushing us out of the way, "No need. I'll have it down in a second." She then pulled back her fist and brought it back. The metal door caved in as soon as her fist made contact. Broken pieces of metal made clacking sounds as they tumbled down the set of stairs beyond the door.

I moved my head slightly to get a better view, and then peered down. The staircase led underground and was only lit by dim light bulbs that flashed and flickered up on the ceiling. It was nearly like something you'd imagine in a horror movie. Almost like a gloomy staircase in some abandoned lab. It was beyond creepy.

We all continued to stand there, gaping at the entrance, until Sasuke broke the silence, "Did we come here to stare? Come on, lets go." He stepped forward, one foot landing on the first step. He continued to quietly walk down the stairs as Sakura and I soon followed.

The stairs seemed to drag on forever. But as we neared the bottom, the light became slightly brighter , though it was a sickly, unnatural light.

Remembering that people could be here, I quickly skidded down the steps, supporting my stomach with my hand and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm, stopping him from advancing any further. He whipped his head around in surprise to look at me. He formed a concerned expression. He probably thought that I slipped and had clung onto him for balance.

"Stop, let me go first. There could be somebody down here," I whispered, looking at him with pleading eyes. He only became more concerned.

Sasuke brought his hand up to touch my face. His soft, pale fingertips stroked my smooth, tanned skin. "Exactly. I want you to stay behind me, just in case," Sasuke withdrew and turned his elegant head to face forward yet again. I still clutched onto him though, unwilling to loosen my grip. Sakura, who stood a few steps behind me, furrowed her eyebrows, "Sasuke, it may be better if we allow Naruto to lead. He knows this place more then we do. Don't worry, if anyone is down here, we'll step in immediately and protect Naruto the best we can. We'll even retreat if it comes to that."

"Hey! I'm not some defenceless damselle in distress! I can fight!" I spoke up, extremely annoyed. From behind me, Sakura placed a hand onto my shoulder, "Naruto… We know… but you have to realize that your nearly seven months pregnant. You've also been ill recently with contractions and false labour."

Grunting, I turned my gaze towards the ground. I bit my lip as my eyes narrowed. I hated it when I made excuses to get out of something. But having other people form an excuse for you was worse.

Sasuke sighed, knowing my frustration. Huffing and puffing, I stepped forward and began to lead Sasuke and Sakura down the rest of the stairs. If we did run into trouble, I wouldn't just stay on the sidelines and watch. I wouldn't need protecting!

As we reached the bottom, we noticed that the facility was made up of a long, narrow hall that extended for a long period of time. Or at least that's what it looked like from where we stood near the bottom of the staircase. The hall had several doors at it's side, which lead to other rooms. It was kinda like a hall that you'd see in a hospital. Except this was gloomier.

I squinted, due to the fact that several bulbs flickered on and off repeatedly. The constant flashing made my eyes ache. After stopping to analyze the area, I began to walk again. It was exactly how I had seen it in my dreams and visions.

"It seems to be abandoned," Sakura mentioned. I shook my head cautiously, "No. In my dreams there were only two people here. They could be in one of the rooms." Sakura frowned, hoping that my words weren't correct. We began to look through the doors, which all contained single rooms. These rooms were either for medical purposes, storage, etc. But most of the rooms were for medics. There were rooms that only contained equipment, while others were for operations or merely contained a bed along with a heart monitor and I.V.

Once I reached the end of the hall, I sighed in relief.

It was abandoned…

Suddenly my gaze fell upon a final door. My heart rate began to pick up. There was still a chance that they're were people beyond the door. I swallowed thickly as my hand fiddled with the door knob. Before I opened it, I looked behind me. Sakura and Sasuke were on the other end of the hall, probably going through some of the rooms and equipment. I pushed the door open and peered into the room.

I smiled lightly. It was equipment for X-rays and ultra sounds. I brought my hand down onto my stomach and grasped it. I really wanted to have an ultra sound. They had the right equipment in this very room… But I didn't know how to use it.

Maybe Sakura would know… I felt my face heat up. I didn't want to ask her. It would be embarrassing. That's when another thought crossed my mind: how would we lug some of this stuff back to camp?

There was no way!! I had told Sasuke that we'd collect some of the tools for my operation. It would probably be easier if we showed this place to Tsunade and then she could bring me here. I turned away from the room and walked back down the hall to meet back up with Sasuke and Sakura. They smiled at me as I approached. "It is abandoned," I confirmed. When I came close enough, Sasuke wrapped an arm around me, holding me close. "All of this stuff… this place…. We can use it," Sasuke said to me softly. He then added, "We can use it… for you."

With his free hand, Sasuke began to rub my stomach. I dug my head into his side as he continued to hold me firmly. The feeling of his fingertips brushing against the swelling that was our child relaxed me. I found it soothing.

"I think that we should head back to the beach. Lady Tsunade has probably noticed our absence. We've been away for days," Sakura said, interrupting our moment. I sighed, withdrawing from Sasuke's sweet touch. "Yeah, alright."

The three of us began to climb the staircase again, this time back up towards the sun's natural light. It would sure be more refreshing then staying down here, shrouded in darkness with only a nauseating light to guide us. I couldn't wait to be greeted by the sun's natural, warm and welcoming rays. But first we'd have to climb the dimly lit staircase. Hopefully we'd reach the top soon and be able to quickly return to the beach, for I was beginning to feel slightly ill and exhausted…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I hope that you liked this chapter. Sorry if its been a little slow lately. Just trying to find the facility took up several chapters. I didn't mean for that. XD I'll try and speed things up a little. Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I tried to make this chapter a little longer then the others. Hopefully you like it! Thanks to all of my reviewers. I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the tv shows LOST or Naruto. **

**WARNING: contains yaoi and m-preg**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Sasuke Uchiha  
**

The three of us walked through the forest, making our way back towards the beach. The further that we walked though, the slower and weaker Naruto would seem. I turned my gaze around to look at him every few minutes. His skin colour looked a deadly white. He looked extremely ill. His condition worried me. He looked as if he were about to faint. I believe Sakura noticed too, considering she had a puzzled look written on her face.

I stopped walking and turned around to face Naruto, "Naruto, are you feeling alright?" He too stopped. He looked into my eyes and smiled weakly, "I'm fine… why do you ask?" His voice even sounded weak…

I stared into his eyes, which had once burned with life. But now as I looked into those beautiful blue orbs, I only noticed that they seemed drained and empty. "You don't look well at all," I replied. Again he smiled, "I'll be okay."

Now Sakura spoke up, frowning slightly, "Naruto, you have to let us know when you feel un-well, alright? You could go into another false labour." Naruto never replied though. Before I even realized it, Naruto's eyes closed shut and he began to fall towards the lush, vegetated forest floor.

Luckily, I caught him in my arms thanks to my quick reflex's. I held him bridal style, holding his head close to my chest as my other hand supported his backside, allowing his fairly long legs to hang off at my right side. "We need to get him to Tsunade quickly!!"

"Yeah. I think he just may be exhausted. He's probably had too much walking. Too much air and sunlight could do that to him as well," Sakura said. I nodded, desperately hoping that it was as simple as that. Knowing Naruto and his rare blood type, I believed that it would be more serious then that. Instead of continuing to walk at a nice and easy pace, Sakura and I began to do something that was more like a light run. Soon after, we desperately jumped into the trees and began to swing through them as I tightly held onto Naruto yet concentrated enough to keep my balance.

Jumping through the trees without having any arm support was a little uncomforting. But of course, I didn't exactly want to end up dropping Naruto several feet down onto the forest floor. That wasn't exactly comforting, either…

The trip back was a lot faster then the time that it took to find the facility. Well, obviously. When you were searching for something, it tended to take a little time. Anyhow, we had reached the beach in less then a day.

We walked onto the beach, feeling the salty air soak our skin. It seemed a lot hotter too, considering we had been shaded by the forest a moment ago. Sakura bent over, vomiting from exhaustion. I nearly did the same, but forced my body to reject. I didn't want to drop my weakened Naruto. Instead I stood, breathing heavily and gasping loudly for oxygen. We were exhausted. Sakura and I were too sick with dread and concern towards Naruto to take any breaks.

I turned my head around in several directions, trying to capture the figure of Tsunade within my field of vision. As soon as she noticed us, she immediately began to jog towards the area where we stood. A look of relief covered her face. I guess she was wondering where we were. When she reached us, her relieved expression switched back to a concerned one. "Naruto!?" she gasped, taking him gently out of my hands and into her own.

Sakura stood up straight and wiped her mouth with the back of her gloved hand, "Lady Tsunade… He's okay, right? I couldn't tell what was wrong with him." Tsunade's brow twitched. She seemed extremely troubled. "What is it?" I asked worriedly. She bit her lip as she looked down onto the ill boy who rested within her arms. She brushed a hand through Naruto's bangs, her polished, red finger nails glimmering in the sun's light.

Tsunade finally spoke after another moment, "Naruto isn't the first case. Several people have fallen ill with such symptoms." Sakura smiled hopefully, "But it isn't serious, right?" Tsunade was silent for a few seconds, "I'm afraid its deadly." She paused, "It seems to have three stages: 1) The sign of the first symptoms. 2) Weakening of the body. That is the main stage. Depending on the patients body, it could either last a while or kill you quickly… Because in this stage, the virus stops your system from working. It weakens precious organs and your ammune system."

"So pretty much your body is broken down," Sakura translated. I frowned. Tsunade had said, "It depends on the patient's body whether you die slowly or quickly." What was that supposed to mean?! That it depended on how weak or strong your ammune system was? Hopefully not… for Naruto's sake.

"Then the last stage is death…" she finished.

"When you say, _it depends on the patient, _what do you mean?" I asked. She sighed, "That it depends on how fragile or how strong their body was to begin with."

Dammit!! That meant-

"Naruto!… Tsunade, you need to get a cure! He has a rare blood type!" Tsunade formed a sympathetic smile, "I'll take him to the caves. Others with the same disease are being kept there." I clenched my fist, tightly digging my dull nails into the soft skin of my palm. This was bloody retarded! Naruto was already pregnant for Christ's sake! He didn't need this right now…

Tsunade began to walk towards the forest, where she planned to take Naruto. Before she vanished within the crowd of trees, Tsunade turned around to face us yet again, "You two can come to the caves if you want. I know you'll probably want to stay there with Naruto." I nodded, looking around the beach soon after. I noticed that most of the survivors were hanging around the sands of the beach. I guess that Tsunade kicked them out of the caves because the ill patients needed quiet.

Sakura and I jogged quickly to where Tsunade stood, catching up with her. The three of us then entered the forest.

Tsunade rested Naruto down onto the smooth rock ground, gently placing him beside Lee, another patient of the same malady. Because of his tough as nails, Taijutsu body, it was less serious at the moment. He was conscious. His eyes barely remained open though. It was as if he were squinting… Sweat trickled down his now pale face. He had a fever.

The waterfall poured itself into the pool of water, which Naruto, Lee and a few others lay beside. The water heavily poured down, bringing drops of water splashing up out of the pool and forming a cool mist that sprinkled onto their faces. Tsunade dipped a cloth into the clear liquid, soon withdrawing it and placing it softly onto Naruto's warm forehead. He too, had a fever.

Lee blinked a few times, slowly moving his head to look into Naruto's peaceful looking face. "No… Naruto is sick too?" he whispered worriedly. Tsunade looked down at Lee, "Don't worry, Lee. You need to rest."

"I cannot do that…" Lee mumbled, as if guilty. But I guess he was a caring person. Sakura looked down at Naruto, "Lady Tsunade? Do you think that Naruto will wake up? I mean, if he remains sick like this?"

"I'm not sure…"

I grunted, frustrated. Something had to be done! We couldn't just sit here, hoping that he'd wake up. That wouldn't exactly cure him of his disease either. "Do you know of any medicine or cure?" I asked. Tsunade nodded, "Yes… but I can't see the herbs that I need to be growing here. They only grow in cold places."

"What?!" I snapped, not believing that the herbs she spoke of could only grow in cold areas… They couldn't… if that was the truth… then…

"What do these herbs look like? I'll look for them!" I pressed on. Sakura sighed sadly. Tsunade bit her lip, "Sasuke… you won't find them."

"You don't know that!!" She finally gave in, "They look like flowers: small orange ones actually. They grow in bunches. They're known as "orange fizzes" or "orange fizz medicine". If I could get some, I could make medicine out of their petals which could cure this disease."

I paused, feeling as if I knew these flowers… as if I had seen them. Had I? I allowed my mind to wander. I needed to remember if I did know… for Naruto's sake. Orange flowers… kind of reminded me of Naruto.

Wait!

Flowers that reminded me of Naruto? That field that I had found several days ago on the day that Naruto first left suddenly popped into my head. That field contained a bunch of small orange flowers. Maybe they were orange fizzes. They had to be.

I suddenly stood up, quickly turning towards the mouth of the cave, "Tsunade, I'll be right back. I need to go somewhere. I began to run, rapidly exiting the caves and emerging out into the forest. Before I knew it, I was brought to a halt. I felt a hand tugging at my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. I whipped my head around and noticed Sakura looking into my eyes curiously.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? What's up?" she asked. Being the calm guy that I was, I hid my smile from her and said, "I'm finding those herbs." She let go of my wrist and cocked her head to the side, "Have you seen them?" I nodded, still containing my happiness and remaining calm. A bright, warm smile lit up her face. "Oh my god, Sasuke! Really!? Where is it? Where are they?"

"Come on. I'll take you there."

I began to run again with Sakura following right behind me.

After running through the forest for a bit longer, we emerged into the field that contained the small, bright flowers. It looked just as it had the last time I had been to this place. There was only one difference, which was quite minor. Shino stood in the field of dancing flowers. Sakura gasped, "Those flowers! They're orange fizzes!" I smiled softly to myself… They were the medical flowers.

As I bent down to pick a few of them, Shino said, "Stop. I won't allow you to have these orange fizzes." I cocked an eyebrow impatiently, "Too bad. We need these flowers to save people's lives!" Shino smirked, "It won't make a difference. Once Ethan gets a hold of Uzumaki, he'll be dead anyways."

"What?" Sakura gasped in confusion.

I didn't blame her… What was Shino talking about? How could he say such things… especially about Naruto. Ever since Naruto was kidnapped, nobody dared to mention Ethan or Naruto in that way.

"Shino, what are you talking about? How could you talk that way?" I asked in an angry tone. "Why would I say such things, you ask? Because, it is the truth. And I'm going to help Ethan achieve his goal by bringing Naruto to him," Shino replied, a smirk still plastered on his face. His expression seemed cruel, unlike the Shino who I remembered. What in God's name was going on?

"If your going to stand in my way, I'll have to kill you," Shino threatened. I believed that it was more then just a threat though. He sounded as if he meant it. What was Shino's problem? What was he up too? He couldn't possibly mean any of this, could he? Did he not know that Ethan was dead? And so what if he was, what kind of relationship did Shino have with that damned bastard?

A lot of things sure seemed weird with a lot of people… Did we have more traitors among us then just Ethan? Was Shino a traitor? It sure seemed that way to me. But it was beginning to worry me. Naruto had even said that he saw Gaara at the medical facility during the time that he was kidnapped. Whether to believe it or not was difficult, considering Naruto was pregnant and stressed, which could equal a lot of confusion.

I bit my lip, hoping that this wouldn't turn into a fight. I would be at a huge disadvantage considering I couldn't use any of my fire style jutsu. I couldn't risk burning the flowers.

Sakura began to weep. All of this was upsetting her. She was probably extremely confused. I reached for the holder that rested, strapped onto my thigh. It contained kunai knives. "So we'll fight?" Shino asked, threatened by my actions. Sakura brought her hand up to her mouth. "No! Stop it you two! We're on the same side!" she cried. "Obviously not," I muttered. Shino smiled smugly, and in his quiet voice, said, "Your going to pay for trying to kill Ethan." I couldn't help but chuckle, "Try? I didn't try. I did kill him."

Shino's laugh came out as a cackle. I didn't get what was so hilarious, but this guy was beginning to piss me off!

Again I desperately tried to avoid fighting, trying to change Shino's mind. "Please Shino… If I don't bring these flowers back, Naruto and the others will die!"

"Did I not already tell you that Naruto will be dead either way?"

That's it! Something just snapped within me! I wouldn't let Shino talk about my lover that way! Pale blue sparks erupted from my hand, making an irritating chirping sound, which gave it it's name. "Sasuke!" Sakura cried. But it was enough with the nice guy talk, "Chidori: 1000 birds!"

I charged at Shino, lunging at him when I came close enough. I pierced his arm. Thick, rich blood oozed from the wound. Yet he never cringed, whimpered or even moved. He only continued to smile the sick, twisted grin. I grunted, withdrawing from him as the Chidori faded away. The blood was now free to bubble and flow down his arm at a quicker pace.

Shino shook his head impatiently, "I guess I have no choice. I guess it wouldn't hurt if Uzumaki enjoyed his life for a while longer. But trust me, he will end up dead in the end."

Shino then left the meadow-like area and disappeared into the forest. Before I could take chase, Sakura grabbed my arm. "Sasuke, what's going on?! I don't understand!"

I gritted my teeth, feeling my fist tighten, "We were betrayed… that's what's happening."

Sakura dropped down onto her knees, beginning to pick a few of the orange flowers. She was trying to conceal her worry. She smiled weakly, "Come on. Let's hurry. We can save Naruto, Lee and everyone else by taking these to Tsunade."

"Right," I said quietly, bending down and picking a few of the flowers. I cuddled the flowers to my chest. The cheerful, orange flowers that reminded me of my beloved Naruto, would save his life. I found it somewhat ironic… yet the thought of it made me feel warm.

After I picked enough to satisfy me, I stood up and turned to Sakura, "Come on. Lets go back."

"Yeah," I smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki

_Flashback_

I bit my lip as I continued to sit up peacefully on a tanned leather chair. Sasuke had sent me to the doctors to make sure that it would be safe for me to go on a plane. Of course I tried to tell him not to worry so much, but he kept on insisting. I gave in at one point and that's why I was here now. I really didn't want to be… I was nearly six months pregnant and my tummy was very, very sore.

Besides the leather chair that I sat in, the small doctors room also contained a desk and a medicine cabinet. I couldn't see what kind of medicine the cabinet contained, because it was closed.

One of my tanned hands rested comfortably on my bloated tummy, stroking it lightly. The doctor sat at his desk. "Traveling at six months shouldn't be too much of a problem. Though its not recommended to fly when pregnant… but you tell me that you really need to?"

"Yeah. My lover is taking me to a nice place in Canada where we can raise our child," I said, smiling lightly at the thought of it. "Oh, how nice."

"Before I leave, do you need to check the baby or anything?" The doctor nodded, "That would be a good idea, wouldn't it?" He stood up from his chair and strolled over to the medicine cabinet. He slid it open, taking out a vaccine along with a long, pointy needle. My eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Do you have to put that in my stomach? My tummy is really sore today." He gave me a sympathetic look, "Sorry, but it'll keep your baby healthy. Its what's best." I continued to bite my lip. "Don't worry, its only a pinch."

He began to dab the skin around my belly with a fluid and then stuck the needle into my stomach. My eyes darted away as the needle began to sink into my skin. "Its done. See, your alright."

"Thank you," I smiled as he helped me up off of the chair. "Its my pleasure. You take care now."

As I walked into my home, I was immediately bombarded by Sasuke. He was extremely concerned because I wouldn't let him come with me to my appointment. I wanted to do that alone. "How'd it go? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. A hand remained over my belly, even now. "Don't worry, everything's fine." Sasuke smiled, relieved. I smiled back at him but then turned my gaze to look out of the window. It was the night time and the stars sparkled in the moonlight.

I then turned back to face him, grinning, "I can't wait till we get to our new home. I really want to get there and start decorating the baby's room." Sasuke approached me and took me into an embrace, "I can't wait either."

End Flashback

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shot up from where I lay. I noticed Tsunade sitting down at my side. I was in the caves, laying beside the pool of water. I felt the water's coolness in the air, touching my skin. My eyes widened, "Where am I? What happened?"

"Naruto! How are you feeling? Are you okay?" I turned my head around. On my other side sat Sasuke.

"You got sick, but your fine now," Tsunade explained. I frowned.

No!

"It had nothing to do with my baby, right!? Its okay, right!?" I blurted out. Tsunade placed a hand onto my shoulder, "Don't worry. Your fine and so is your baby." I sighed. That was good…

I began to stand when Sasuke suddenly pulled me back down, "Naruto, you should just take it easy." I smiled softly. I always treated Sasuke's worrying as if it were some kind of annoyance. Sasuke was always there for me. Why didn't I realize before… or at least seem grateful for his support. Therefore, I listened to him, yet again laying myself down onto the ground. Sasuke laid down beside me, wrapping an arm protectively around me. "Love you," I pecked him on the lips. He stroked his hand through my bangs, whispering, "I love you too." Before I could even smile in reply, the force of sleep began to pull down on my eyes, forcing them shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it! Please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, its been a while. Well, I'm starting school on Tuesday, so I just wanted to update again before school started. Hopefully my updates will be quicker after I start school, cause then I'll get out of lazy mode. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the tv shows LOST or Naruto**

**WARNING: contains m-preg and SasuNaru. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Neji Hyuga**

It was the next day. All of the people whom were ill were now well again, which also meant that we were free to go to either the beach, caves, whatever. On such a beautiful morning, I couldn't help but be on the beach.

Tenten was with Lee. Earlier, Lee asked Tenten if she wanted to hang out with him and get to know him again. It was good that Tenten was doing so well. So far, she seemed to like everyone who she was introduced to. I still needed to re-introduce a few others though.

As I walked along the beach, I couldn't help but notice Temari, Gaara and Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Temari waded in the water while Gaara stood on shore and watched. They seemed so happy… I was arguing with myself about whether I should tell them about Kankuro or not. They believed he was dead. But he wasn't. I didn't think telling them would be a very good idea considering Kankuro seemed nothing like his old self. While on the other hand, they had every right to know. He was their brother after all.

Oh, if only I could make up my bloody mind!

"Are you alright? You seem troubled?" a gentle voice said from behind me. I turned around to only notice the freckled, preggie-boy. His blond hair danced around with the ocean breeze while his aquatic eyes looked at me, filled with concern. "What are you doing here? I thought that Uchiha didn't like you being on the beach." He shrugged, "Sasuke won't get hurt by something he doesn't know… Besides, he's probably used to the fact that I come here every morning." I nodded, "Good for you. Just make sure that you don't eat too much fish along with breathing in all this salty air."

Naruto laughed, "Your beginning to sound like Sasuke."

"Well I couldn't help but notice that you've been eating fish a lot for your meals. You should only have fish once a week when your pregnant. Stick to boar or some other type of meat." He nodded, somewhat grateful, "Seriously? I never knew that! Thanks so much for telling me." Naruto then whispered, "Oh man, please don't tell Sasuke! He'll feel bad considering he's the one who's been getting me fish." I chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't."

I could've used that as a revenge scheme against Sasuke, but I wasn't mean enough to break a promise that I swore to keep to a pregnant person. That would just be low.

Naruto then switched the subject and went back to me. "Anyways, when I first came here to talk with you, you seemed frustrated. What's wrong? Is everything alright?" I sighed. I guess that it wouldn't hurt to tell him. It didn't really effect him.

"I saw Kankuro…"

"Kankuro? But I thought he was… dead," Naruto gasped. I shook my head, "Me too, but obviously he isn't. I want to tell Temari and Gaara, but there's a problem," I began. Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Like what? What could be so bad that you couldn't even tell his siblings that he's still alive and in one piece?"

"He's not the same," I stated simply. "Not the same? Like how?"

"He seems sick and more aggressive. Not like Kankuro at all." Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I don't like the sounds of that."

We were both silent for a few moments. "I see why that would be hard to explain to them," he paused. "But they are his siblings: aggressive or not, they have every right to know."

I pondered this. It was true. I guess that I'd have to tell them. If Hinata or another who is close to me was believed to be dead but were not, I'd want to know. I'd get angry with whoever kept such a secret. In this case, that'd be me. "Thanks Naruto. It helped talking with you," I said. He grinned, happy that he could help, "Your very welcome. Its my pleasure."

Just then I heard Sasuke's annoyed voice call out to us, "Oi! Neji, what are you doing to Naruto!? Leave him alone!" I rolled my eyes as Naruto smiled awkwardly. Uchiha and I did not get along, if you couldn't already tell. Sasuke came up from behind Naruto, stroking his belly through the fabric of his baggy, orange and black coat. It wasn't too hard to tell that Naruto was pregnant, but he did manage to conceal it rather well with his coat. Some people would probably mistake it for bagginess.

"What did he tell you? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Sasuke glared at me over Naruto's shoulder. The blond boy couldn't help but giggle, "We were only exchanging good advice." This caught Sasuke by surprise. I guess Sasuke thought that if I were not kind to him, then I wouldn't be nice to the people close to him. To be honest, Naruto was a little odd and irritating, but his intentions were good. I didn't mind him so much.

Sasuke still eyed me, "So, what did you tell him, Hyuga?"

"Nothing much. Just told him to watch the kinds of foods he eats."

Sasuke took Naruto's arm and turned him away from me, leading him to some other area on the beach. As they continued to walk, Naruto turned his head and gave me an apologetic smile. I nodded, not really taking offence to Sasuke's pocessive actions. I had things to do anyways. I still needed to speak with Temari and Gaara.

I approached them, feeling the nervousness and guilt flowing back into me. They all were still doing what they had been doing before I spoke with Naruto. "Hey," I said to Gaara, who turned his green gaze from the ocean to me. "Hm?"

"I have something that I need to tell you and Temari. Its important." At first, Gaara didn't say a word. When I began to believe he was ignoring me, I opened my mouth to speak again. But before a single word could slip out, he called for Temari.

Temari emerged from the water and stepped onto the beach along with Shikamaru, who followed her. Gaara gestured towards me, "Neji says that he has something to tell us."

"Really? Like what?" I swallowed thickly, preparing for the worst. "Its about your brother…" As soon as this was said, Temari looked melancholy as Gaara seemed curious but also sad.

They nodded, telling me to go on. "He isn't dead." Both of their eyes widened. "W-where is he?!" Temari cried out in astonishment. My own expression saddened. I didn't want to tell them such grave news. But someone needed to. "There's a problem though…" Temari seemed alarmed and Gaara continued to remain calm. But I saw him shudder.

"Your brother isn't the same. He spoke as if he had been sided with Ethan," I explained. This startled both of the siblings. "Are you sure?" Gaara asked. I nodded slowly. "He must have lost his memory," Temari stated dully. Maybe… Maybe not. This island was beyond strange.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tenten - - - 1 month later**

"Really? We've been through that much?" I repeated, completely surprised by everything that Lee was telling me. "Yes," he smiled warmly.

Wow, I never knew that my life had been so incredible. A ninja, huh? Lee just finished telling me something called a Chuunin exam. He told me about someplace called the Forest of Death. It sounded exciting! But before Lee could begin another story, someone entered the cave, calling my name.

Lee and I sat beside the pool of water, talking. As the person approached, I looked up at him. I had never really met him before. I'd only seen him every now and then. He had dark, navy hair that spiked up in the back as long bangs extended down from either side of his face. His eyes seemed fierce. They were extremely dark. He wore a white shirt that had long sleeves and exposed his smooth, pale chest. Along with that he wore black pants and zori, traditional Japanese sandals. He also had a sword that rested in its case, which hung at the back of his waist, being held on with some thick, violet rope.

"Oh, Tenten: this is Sasuke. I don't think you've met him." I stood up and took his hand, shaking it, "Nice to meet you." Sasuke nodded, knowing of my situation. "Yeah, I heard that you were here with us. I was wondering if I could speak with you," Sasuke asked. I shook my head up and down, a little surprised, "Sure, what seems to be the problem?"

"I need to talk to you," he then glanced at Lee for a moment and added, "Privately."

"Oh…alright," I managed to say.

I felt weird not knowing him and yet he wanted to speak with me… Either way though, I'd do all that I could to help! "Well before you guys wander off, I would like to ask how Naruto is doing."

"He's doing really well. He seems much better," Sasuke answered.

Naruto? A new name. I hadn't met him either.

As Sasuke walked towards the exit, I hurriedly followed.

On our way to the beach, which was walking through the forest, Sasuke began to speak. "You used to live out in the forest, right? Did you ever see any other people? Not the survivors here, but different people…" My eyes widened, "Do you mean _them_? The _Traitors_?"

"The Traitors? Is that what they're called?" I nodded, "That's what I call them. I've never seen them, but I've heard them." He grunted, "So you don't know Ethan?" I shook my head, "No… I've never seen them… sorry…"

"That's okay, he's dead anyways… just wondering," he paused. "But could you help me?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Sasuke Uchiha  
**

Tenten and I were on the beach. I needed to speak with Naruto there. When I left for the caves to find Tenten, I told Naruto to relax and wait for me back at the beach. I didn't want to drag him around everywhere.

I glanced around, looking for Naruto. It wasn't too hard to catch him in my vision. He sat comfortably on the sand, facing the direction of the ocean. I sat down beside him as Tenten continued to stand over us from behind. "Hey, Naruto. How are you doing?" I asked. He looked away from the water and smiled at me. The question was probably getting old for him. "I'm alright. How about you?"

"Good… but I need to tell you something." He looked concerned, "What is it?"

"I'm going to be going away for a bit. Tenten's going to help me find out more about the Traitors." Naruto cocked his head, "The Traitors? You mean Ethan's people?"

I nodded. Naruto immediately grabbed my hand and held it tightly. His beautiful blue eyes reflected sadness, "But… I don't want you to go." I brought his smooth hand up to my lips and kissed his knuckles, "I promise that I won't be long." He smiled weakly, "Do you promise?" Stroking his hair, I replied, "Of course."

Naruto looked over at me hopefully, "But you don't need to leave just yet, right?" I was silent. I was planning to leave as soon as I possibly could. Tenten walked around us and to stand in front. She bent down in front of Naruto and smiled, "Don't worry. We'll be back very soon, Naruto." Naruto grinned, "Tenten! I heard that you were with us! Welcome back."

"Thank you."

Later on that afternoon, Naruto and I said our goodbyes. "Take care of yourself, alright? I promise that I'll be back soon." I took Naruto into a tight embrace and stroked his back. We soon withdrew and I looked into his eyes one last time, touching his whiskered cheek. Tenten and I then turned around, vanishing into the forest  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Naruto Uzumaki - - - 3 days later**

I sat within the caves, sitting in front of the pool vast pool of water and watching the small waterfall crash into it. Mist sprayed up and hit my face. I sighed heavily, missing Sasuke's presence terribly.

It had been three days… and he still wasn't back.

Again the night time was nearing. It would be another restless night. I normally couldn't sleep whenever he was away. I sighed again. Maybe I'd try and sleep tonight. I was very tired. I laid down onto the smooth rock, placing my hands underneath my head to support it. I quivered. I was so used to Sasuke's body warmth. I closed myself, making myself fall asleep.

I woke up late that night. My blue eyes fluttered open. I rubbed at them, continuing to stay in my sleeping position on the ground. I woke up to the sound of footsteps. They echoed through the dark cave. "Sasuke? Is that you?" My voice came out below a whisper. I felt a shiver run down my spine after I received no answer. I still heard the sound of footsteps though.

Just as I was about to stand up, I felt strong hands against me, holding me down. My eyes widened and I began to frantically scream, but the man's hand immediately whipped up to my face and pressed against my lips. My muffled screams came out as mumbles. I thrashed, trying to escape, but this guy was too strong. My heart beat sped up and all I could feel was fright and terror… what did they want!!??

I felt the zipper of my coat being pulled down. My coat was soon taken off of me, thrown onto the floor. Underneath my jacket, was my black shirt which was now pretty tight on me because of the size of my belly. He lifted it up at the bottom, exposing my pregnant stomach. My eyes widened as he stopped holding me down and instead pulled out a sharp, operation tool, holding it in front of my terror stricken face. Oh my god!!! He was planning on cutting my baby out!!??

What happened after that, I have no idea. The man was suddenly gone and I was on my hands and knees screaming and crying. I gripped my coat tighter, which lay underneath of my left hand. "Are you alright," Lee appeared holding a fire lit torch. I looked up at him in surprise and relief. He kneeled down to my eye level, "Naruto? What's wrong?"

I quickly stood up, crying heavily, "SOMEONE TRIED TO HURT MY BABY!!!" I shrieked. Lee now stood up, placing a hand onto my shaking shoulder, "I never saw anyone."

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!? WHAT IF THEY COME BACK!?"

"Naruto, just calm down. Tsunade told me that its normal to dream about such things while your pregnant," Lee explained. "A dream? A DREAM!?! SOMEONES TRYING TO HURT MY BABY! I CAN'T STAY HERE!!!" I then stormed off into the direction of the beach. There was no way that I was gonna stay here any longer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke Uchiha**

I shot up from my sleep. Damp, cold sweat covered my body. "Naruto…" I managed to whisper. That night I was having dreams about him. He was suffering… distressed. I needed to go to him! I shook Tenten awake, who slept on the other side of our once lit fire. Her eyes slowly opened, "Hmmmm, what is it? What's going on?"

"We need to go back!"

"Hm, how come?"

"Naruto needs me!" I replied hastily. As soon as we ate and Tenten was completely awake, the two of us headed back towards the caves. Like I had said when we made our way to the beach from the facility: while you were searching it tended to take up more time. We were searching for three days, but making a beeline to the caves sped things up. It took nearly a day to get back to the caves.

I desperately allowed my eyes to wander around the cave. It was the evening and Naruto should have been there to settle in for the night… but only Lee was there. "Lee? Have you seen Naruto?"

"Oh, Sasuke, Tenten! Thank goodness! You are back!" Lee looked extremely happy. "Yeah, but have you seen Naruto?" Lee nodded, "He's on the beach. He's had it rough since you left. One night I found him here screaming and crying. Ever since, he's refused to come here. I've tried to encourage him too, but-" I cut him off, ""What? What's wrong with him?!"

"He said that someone was trying to hurt his baby."

What?!

I quickly turned towards the mouth of the cave and left so rapidly that Lee never even heard me say a thank you. Tenten didn't follow me back to the beach. She stayed with Lee.

When I got to the beach, I noticed that Naruto wasn't sitting peacefully on the sand like he usually did. Instead he paced back and forth, chewing on his thumb worriedly. I jogged up to him and grabbed his shoulders, stopping him. "Hey! Hey, calm down… Naruto, what's wrong?" Naruto buried himself into my chest, "Sasuke! Your back!"

I brushed my hand through his golden locks, "Why are you so upset?" He didn't answer. I withdrew so that I could look into his face. "You should get to the caves. You need to rest."

"I'm definitely not going back to the rape caves," he huffed. "What are you talking about?" was my response.

"Somebody tried to harm our baby! They attacked me!" I scratched the back of my head, "Naruto, it was probably just a dream. Tsunade told me that you'd probably have such a dream sooner or later, especially considering you've been stressed lately. Me leaving didn't help that stress level… did it…"

"You think I'm making this up!" he yelled, enraged.

Just then, I grabbed his hands, bringing his palms to face upwards. They had deep gashes imprinted into them, covered with dry blood. "See, it was a nightmare. You dug your nails into your palms because of it…" I said calmly. Naruto sighed, "I never even noticed… I guess I was too freaked out to notice." He grasped his stomach.

"See, no ones trying to hurt our baby," I said. "If I do go back to the caves, you'll stay, right?"

"Of course." He took my hand and the two of us sat down onto the sand and peacefully watched the waters of the ocean.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope that you liked it! Wow, my chapters just seem to get longer and longer each time! Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Finally, after a long, long week of torturous school, its the weekend. I worked really hard on spell checking and writing this. Hopefully its alright. I have no idea if my 'research' is accurate. I never really researched anything on pregnant people, so I could be off on something. Oh well, just live with it! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tv shows LOST or Naruto**

**WARNING: This chapter is RATED MATURE! This deals with labour and a alot of swearing. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

Flashback

Naruto and I sat silently at the Ichiraku Ramen stand, sluggishly slurping on our ramen. I was anyways. Naruto only picked up his chopsticks and began stirring them through the ramen, staring at it hard. Don't ask me why. Maybe he was in a bad mood. Sasuke, his boyfriend, tended to do that every once and a while. The guy could be a jerk.

"Oi! Naruto? You gonna eat that?" I asked. His head snapped up and his blue eyes found their way to look into my own. "Hm? Sorry…. I'm kinda tired today." I snickered, "And whys that? Were you and Sasuke doing something that you weren't supposed to last night? Speaking of such things, I'm a little curious… Which one of you is on the top and which ones on the bottom?"

Naruto looked at me, a bright red blush beginning to appear on his face. "Are you retarded Kiba!? That's none of your business!!" the embarrassed blond managed to choke out. I continued to snicker, "Don't worry. I was only kidding. Just wanted to see your reaction."

"Haha! _Funny_," he said dryly, with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He then added, "Sasuke would've had your head for that."

"Then please be a nice friend and don't tell the mighty Sasuke about my horrible, coarse question… well joke actually." Naruto laughed, "Yes Kiba, I know: I'm _so _horrible."

We were both quiet as Naruto began to stir his ramen again. I pushed my empty bowl aside and cocked an eyebrow at him. He hadn't even touched his food… The bowl was completely full.

"Are you okay?" I asked suspiciously. Again, he turned to look at me. "…yeah," he nodded impatiently. I rubbed the back of my head, "But your not eating."

Naruto sighed and then whispered, "If I tell you, you promise not to say a word, got it?" I nodded sheepishly, not exactly knowing what to expect. From a guy as cheerful as Naruto, it was weird. He normally didn't talk about himself nor his problems. It felt like he was about to tell me some big, deep, dark secret or something.

"I haven't told Sasuke…" Naruto began. He then muttered the rest. "Hey… your mumbling. I can't hear you." Naruto bit his lip, afraid. He took a deep breath and started to speak again, "Kiba… you won't believe me, but I'm…. I'm…. I'm pregnant." He said the last part below a whisper. My eyes widened, "Wha-what!? But-" He cut me off, "Its because of the Kyuubi!"

I allowed those words to sink into me, "Hm? I see… Well when did you figure out you were… hmmm… pregnant?" I felt a little awkward asking him this. But hopefully it wasn't late considering he hadn't told Sasuke yet.

I peered down to look at his stomach… he didn't look pregnant. Unless the bagginess of his coat covered him up.

"I found out a bit ago… I'm about a month and a half," Naruto replied. I frowned, "And Sasuke hasn't noticed your morning sickness?"

"Sasuke would never even guess that I was pregnant. He thinks I've got the flu."

"Hmmm," I paused. "I think you should tell him. If you're his boyfriend and he's the father, then that's a secret that you shouldn't keep from him. Besides, you guys need to discuss what'll happen after your baby is born. Like, whether your planning on keeping it or not. I could see you wanting to keep it though, am I right?"

Naruto twiddled his fingers together, soon after bringing one of his fidgety hands up to comb his tanned fingers through his golden locks of hair. He looked into my dark eyes, his own blue ones giving off a look of hope, " Sure I'm only sixteen, but I'd love to keep it…" His look saddened, "But I'm not sure about Sasuke. What if-"

"You'll only know if you tell him." Naruto smiled weakly, "Yeah."

End Flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the early morning and I was on the beach. The waters of the ocean churned peacefully. It was a nice, warm, calm day. I walked along the shore where the sand met the cool, salty water. It was nice to feel the water gently come up to my feet, flowing in-between my toes.

I sighed. It was sure lonely without Akamaru. I left Akamaru back at home though. Kakashi said that he'd take care of him. Hopefully he was alright.

"Oi, Naruto!" I suddenly called out to the bundle of blondness who sat on the sands further up shore. He gave me a light smile as I approached. "Hey kid, how you holding up?" I sat down beside him. He nodded, smiling, "I'm alright. You?"

"I'm fine too." I glanced at Naruto. Hopefully he was fine like he said.

I heard about what happened to him at the caves. Somebody attacked him… or at least that's what everyone was saying.

As I continued to look at the blond, I couldn't help but notice that his hands were all bandaged up. The bandages wrapped all the way around, covering his palms to his knuckles. Both hands were in such a condition.

I looked at him worriedly, "Hey, what happened to your hands?" Naruto brought his hands up as if to show me them, "Oh… I cut myself. I'm alright though."

"The ones who attacked you didn't do that, did they!?" I asked, getting slightly angry.

I wasn't mad with Naruto. I was mad with whoever had hurt my friend.

Naruto shook his head, "No one ever did attack me… it was a dream. That's why I have cuts on my palms. I dug my nails into them while I was sleeping." I frowned, "That must have been one hell of a dream." Naruto smiled again, "I'm alright! Sasuke made me ask Tsunade if she could take a look at them. She bandaged them up for me."

"That's good."

Before I could open my mouth to say another word, I saw Sasuke approach us. "Morning Naruto," he said as he kneeled down to kiss the blue eyed, pretty boy. Soon after, Sasuke stood up once more and gave Naruto a hand, helping him to stand as well.

Sasuke placed a hand onto Naruto's large stomach, holding his boyfriend close with his other hand. The blond groaned in response to Sasuke's touch. "He alright?" I asked as Sasuke began to rub at the swelling. "Yeah, you alright?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto withdrew from Sasuke, obviously wanting space.

"I'm just a little sore today, that's all."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "You mean your stomach?" He nodded, pouting slightly. I grinned at him, "How about I take you for a walk? That might help."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Is that alright? Or did you have something in mind?" Sasuke nodded fondly, "Alright. I'll be on the beach if you need me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Kiba and I walked within the forest. It was a very calm day. The birds who were perched in the trees above chirped and sang happily. I breathed in deeply, taking in the rich and clean air. Besides the creepers who hung around the island and the strange occurrences, this place was pretty nice. Of course I still awaited a rescue. I really, really wanted to get back home, especially before I had to give birth.

As the two of us continued to walk, I felt the soreness in my belly fade. It was working. It was still there though, however weak. A hand gently rested upon my stomach, stroking it softly. It seemed that my stomach was getting bigger and bigger each day. I was eight months after all.

But my god, I was bloody huge!! My jacket couldn't even hide my pregnant belly anymore. And I was, or at least thought that I had a large pregnant belly when I was six months. Poor Sasuke… It must be so awkward to try and cuddle with me. He had to hold me at my side now.

Kiba folded his arms at the back of his head and snickered, "So, how's Sasunaru doing these days?" I blinked a few times, confused, "Sasunaru?"

"You know!? Your baby! Sasuke's the Daddy, so Sasu… and you're the Mommy, Naru," Kiba explained, holding back laughs.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Well, that's definitely not gonna be my baby's name."

"Have you and Sasuke thought of a name yet?" Kiba asked me curiously. I looked down at my stomach, smiling weakly, "You know what, Kiba? I'm not exactly sure… Sasuke and I were talking about it at one point. If it's a girl, then Sasuke and I talked about naming her after his mother."

"What is… or was, Sasuke's mom's name?"

"Mikoto."

"That'd be nice to name it after his mom…" Kiba smiled, and then added, "But what if it's a boy?" I shook my head from side to side, "I have no idea. We never really discussed it."

"That's okay! You'll think of something. I'm sure of it!"

I groaned as the soreness began to come back. Kiba looked at me, concerned as we still trudded through the forest. "Do you wanna take a break?" I shook my head from side to side, "I'm alright." Kiba looked forward again.

I rubbed at my tummy, becoming a little frightened. I was eight months pregnant… one more month. That was it. Yet, it felt like I'd be ready any day now. Maybe I'd talk to Tsunade about my pregnancy when I got back to the beach. She could tell me what to expect. That would help.

Suddenly a moan escaped my lips as I felt a great pain build up inside me. I quickly clutched onto the closest tree branch, grasping the fabric of my coat tightly. I was having contractions again. "Aaahhh… uhh," I whimpered, digging my head into the trunk of the tree, just wanting the pain to go away. Kiba immediately came near me and placed a hand onto my shoulder, "Hey… what's wrong?"

The force of these contractions was much, much greater then the times before. I dropped down onto my knees, still gripping the tree with one hand and my coat with the other. I began to take slow and deep breaths.

"Kiba…" I began, trying to sound calm. My voice was shaky though. "Please… go and get Tsunade and S-Sasuke."

"But… what about you? What's going on?" Kiba asked worriedly, kneeling down to my level. Again, I tried to stay calm, though I was a little more harsh, "Go and get them…NOW!"

Kiba's eyes widened as he stood up, "Your not having…" he paused. "Are you!?"

That's when suddenly a loud splashing sound could be heard. I looked down at my pants… "Oh my god," I managed to whisper in between my weeps. My pants were wet… wet from the inside.

My water had just broken.

Kiba became even more alarmed, "Don't tell me… that was!!!?"

"I'm having my fucking baby!! GO AND GET SASUKE AND TSUNADE!!!" I cried loudly. He dashed off, panicking. I groaned as I made myself sit up, leaning against the trunk of the tree I had been grasping.

I was beyond afraid… This time it wasn't some false labour. This was real.

But what confused me was that my water broke… Was that supposed to happen… with me, I mean? Would could it spray out from? My dick? I think not…

"Boy…" a deep, rumbling voice called out to me… the Kyuubi… What did he want at a time like this?? Before I even knew it, I was in the Demon fox's chamber… my mind. I stood in front of the cackling demon's cage. He looked down at me with red, bloodshot eyes and sparkling dagger-like teeth. I was glad that the seal kept him in his cage. I didn't want to imagine what he could to do me otherwise.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound menacing. "What do I want?" he cackled, "Poor me…always being accused when I only wish to answer your troubled mind. You wanted to know why its possible for your water to break, yes?"

I nodded, swallowing thickly.

His low rumbling laugh echoed through out the gloomy, dark chamber. "My kit… I have given you a 'birth canal'. You can now give birth to your own kits." I looked up at his gleaming jaw, astonished.

"I-I can give birth now?" I stuttered.

"Indeed. No troublesome operations will be needed."

"But… Then why didn't you tell me before?" Kyuubi shook his head impatiently, "Because my kitsune, I didn't want to annoy you with such problems until you were ready for birth. I wasn't sure if you'd like having a 'birth canal', so I saved myself a few months of having a throbbing headache."

Before I could open my mouth to say another word, I was suddenly within the forest again. Ah, dammit! The pain… I could feel it again. I still sat up, leaning my back against the tree. I began to whimper as sweat built up on my skin, trickling down my face. I leaned my head forward to look down at the waist of my orange pants. "Oh crap," I breathed heavily, trying to fiddle with the buckle on my pants. If what the Kyuubi said was true, then I'd need to take my pants off so that I could give birth.

But the contractions kept on coming. I couldn't even time them out, I was in so much pain. "Fuck," I whined as I leaned my neck backwards again, resting my head on the tree trunk. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling sweat run down my face and trickle from my chin. "For shits sake… hurry up Kiba."

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just lay there… my baby was coming… I couldn't even take my bloody pants off… But I guess I had enough time. Usually pregnant people would go into labour hours before they gave birth. They'd be here.

"Naruto."

I opened my eyes and snapped my head up to look at the source of the strange voice. It was sorta familiar… but not entirely. My eyes widened as the source was caught within my vision.

"Ethan…" I whispered. But there was no way! He was dead! I saw him get killed!! What the hell was going on!? "Hello Naruto. Long time, no see," the brunette paused. "I see your having that demon child of yours… How could you give birth to such an evil thing and feel no shame for it? Imagine how the village would treat it… Just like you."

I glared at him with a pain twisted face, "How would you know about that?"

"That doesn't matter right now. You'll be coming with me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun, dun, dun. Awww, I'm so mean... sorry about the cliffie. Reveiw and I'll update as soon as possible!! **

**Note: I know that you don't go into labour until nine months, but Naruto's early. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Sorry, I would've updated faster, but I went out yesterday for most of the day and the week was just too busy. Anyways, thanks a bunch to all of my reviewers! Hopefully everybody likes this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the tv shows LOST or Naruto**

**WARNING: contains yaoi and mpreg. This chapter also contains mild spoilers from the recent manga chapters.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

As I had told Kiba and Naruto, I was on the beach. It was a little quiet today, which was odd. Ever since Naruto's "attack" at the caves began to spread, several people moved down to the beach. But I guess now word was spreading about how Naruto only dreamed of such an attack.

I walked along the beach, talking with Sakura. It was very convenient to have a friend like her. She was very good at medics, which was perfect for Naruto's situation.

"Naruto and I talked the night before…" I began. I wasn't sure whether Naruto would feel comfortable with me telling Sakura all of this, but it was for his own health. "He told me that he wanted to know what to expect. You know, with him being eight months already, he's getting frightened."

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest, "Hmmm…. Its kinda hard to expect something. Everyone is different. All he can really do is go along with it. One moment you can be alright but then the next thing you know your in labour."

"Alright… I'll support him the best I can," I said.

"Great!" she smiled. Sakura then handed me a container. I took it and brought it up to my face, looking at it. It read "Advil." I tilted my head to the side, "What's this for?"

"For Naruto. He's been sore, right? I'm not sure how good it'll work, but I found it in one of the surviving suitcases. So may as well give it a try."

I tucked the pill bottle into my pocket, "Thanks Sakura."

"My pleasure. Just make sure that he doesn't take too many in one day. It says that you shouldn't take over six within a time limit of twenty-four hours. But I'd say that Naruto should only take three because of his pregnancy," Sakura explained. I nodded, "Alright… I'll see you later."

I then turned around and headed further up shore, entering the forest. I didn't stop until I reached a stream. It was the stream that Tsunade had taken Naruto to when we first crashed here.

Dropping down onto my knees, I dipped my hands into the flowing water and then cupped them. I brought my arms back up, bringing my hands up to my mouth, thirstfully drinking the clear water.

That's when suddenly a loud, glass shattering shriek pierced my ears and echoed throughout the forest. I immediately snapped my head up towards the trees above, looking at the sky. Birds could be heard taking flight, fluttering away. They were probably frightened by the sudden sound. I slowly stood up, allowing the rest of the water to spill from my hands.

That scream just now… It was a young males. It sounded kinda like…

"Naruto!" I cried. I automatically began to run: Run towards the area where the scream came from. "Hold on Naruto… I'm coming!" I muttered. Dammit! If this had anything to do with Kiba, I was gonna skin and kill him!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"Get away from me!!" I screamed as Ethan approached. But why would he listen to me? I couldn't exactly do anything. I was in labour…

"SASUKE! KIBA!!?" I started to yell. My voice came out shaky and almost dry. But somebody needed to hear me! They just had to…

"Naruto! Don't worry! I'm coming!!" a distant voice replied. I'd recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Sasuke! Sasuke was coming!

I forced myself to form a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" I cried out in a mix of pain and relief. Hopefully my clones would keep him distracted for a bit. I formed about eight. Seven of the clones charged at Ethan while the other doppelganger remained by my side. He put his hand out for me and the two of us began to form a Rasengan.

Just then, I felt another contraction coming on… Man, it was impossible to concentrate my chakra. But I had too! I closed my eyes and grasped onto a patch of grass tightly, soon after pulling it out of the ground, roots and all. "Dammit… concentrate…"

As the climax of that contraction passed, I slowly opened my eyes again. It wouldn't be very long until I had another one… Though it wasn't at its worst, there was still constant pain.

When I looked up to glance at Ethan, I could no longer see my clones. Damn! He already defeated them! Again, he advanced on me. "Don't you dare come any closer!! If you do, then my clone here won't hesitate and he'll attack you using that Rasengan!"

"All I have to do this wait. You'll lose concentration sooner or later."

I gritted my teeth. He was right… I couldn't keep this up. Not at the rate that these contractions were booming through my body. Therefore the clone dashed towards him, the Rasengan ready!

But Ethan merely dodged the blow and tackled my doppelganger, causing him to poof away into smoke. I grunted.

"Don't touch him!!" Suddenly Sasuke appeared before me, his kantana withdrawn. "Sasuke!" I cried. Sasuke turned his head around to gaze at me. His eyes widened, "Naruto… your… your in labour."

I nodded, or at least tried to. His onyx eyes filled up with worry and fear. "Dammit… I need to get you to Tsunade!" he said fearfully. I smiled weakly at him, "There's no need. I-I can give birth." Sweat continued to drench my face, slowly dripping down my whiskered cheek. I cringed, feeling the pain worsen. Sasuke stared at me, amazed.

"Well, you just hang in there. I promise I'll be right there. I just need to take care of Ethan first."

He then whipped his head around, glaring at Ethan, "I thought I killed you, scumbag!"

"Obviously not," Ethan sneered.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head around and noticed that Kiba was kneeling down beside me. "Kiba!" I said. He nodded, "I heard you scream, so I came back to check on you."

"Cool, thanks…" I breathed heavily.

"Hey! Should I help you, Sasuke?" Kiba asked. Sasuke kept his glare on Ethan, shaking his head vigorously, "No. Stay with Naruto. He needs company."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke Uchiha**

That's it… I was gonna kill this guy for good.

I dug my foot into the dirt firmly, preparing myself for Ethan. But as I did so, I heard Naruto begin to whimper, which soon became loud moaning. I bit my lip. Don't worry Naruto… I'll be with you in a few minutes… Hang in there.

"Uh…S-Sasuke," Naruto cried out. "I-I need you."

I heard the sound of his hand tightening on fabric: either his own coat or he was clutching onto Kiba. Dang… I was supposed to be there with him, helping him through this. But he definitely wasn't safe here! "Oi, Kiba. Take Naruto back to the beach. He'll be safer there."

Kiba hesitated for a second because Naruto began to groan. He probably didn't want to be separated from me. "You can carry him, right?" I asked.

"Yeah… its just…"

"Don't worry. I'll catch up soon."

The dog like boy then gently picked up my Naru-chan and ran off, disappearing into the forest. Ethan's mouth twisted into a smirk, "No matter. I can just take Naruto along with his baby some other time… Perhaps when your not in my way… _Baby brother_."

I froze up… No! No, what was going on!?

As if to answer my mind, the body of Ethan vanished and was replaced by the form of Itachi… Itachi Uchiha.

I may have froze up, but that didn't stop anger from welling up inside me. "H-how!? Where's Ethan?!" Itachi shook his head, ashamed of me, "Foolish little brother, does your hate for me blind you so? I wish for you to detest me… but to hate me and be stupid? You really are weak." He paused for a moment. "Ethan was merely an illusion that I made using the Sharingan. That was me the whole time, but I made you and the others see Ethan. I'd have a better chance of capturing the Kyuubi that way."

I cocked an eyebrow, "But what about Ethan's death?"

"My brother, those who are in control of the illusion can make they're victims see anything. You never hit me, but I made you and the others see differently."

I gritted my teeth. I was gonna kill Itachi. First off, he murdered our family… my clan…and then he had the nerve to mess with Naruto!?

"Why do you want our baby!?" I began to shout, enraged. Itachi chuckled, "Anything that may give off the Kyuubi's chakra."

"BASTARD!!" I charged, attempting at slashing him with my sword. "Foolish…" Itachi muttered.

Just then, without warning, Gaara, Kankuro and Shino tackled me into the ground. "What the!?" I rapidly stood myself up, battle posed. But just like Ethan, their bodies began to fade away, revealing Gaara as Pein, Kankuro as Konan and Shino as Kisame.

Damn… so Naruto had seen Gaara at that facility when he was kidnapped. But the real Gaara was still back at camp. How dare they try and pit us against him! My guess was that they merely used the forms of Kankuro and Shino, but the real ones had seriously been killed during the crash.

Crap, I couldn't exactly take all of them on…

"Heh, I see you invited your friends… Too scared to fight me on your own cause you know how sweet it'd be for me to get my revenge?" I taunted. Pein brushed one of his hands through his spiky, red hair, "That kid's still after you?"

That bastard, Itachi ignored the red-head.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Your surprised that I detest him so much? Well, if you know what he's done then you shouldn't be!"

"What a sharp tongue you have, boy," Kisame grinned, showing off his sharp, pointy teeth. He then pulled his huge sword off of his back and turned his gaze towards Itachi, "Hey, Itachi… can I just shut this little brat up already and shave him outta his misery?"

"No Kisame…"

The shark groaned.

Konan's lipstick covered lips curled into a smile… not a nice one by the way. "The calvary has arrived, eh?"

I tilted my head slightly. What was that weird women talking about?

Just then, I heard the sound of people approaching. It clicked in: more people, most likely my own allies, were arriving. I was correct. Tsunade jumped down through the trees along with Sakura and Neji. I smiled lightly… now I could take Itachi on without any interruptions.

"Kiba told us what was happening, so we came to help," Tsunade said. I nodded, "Yeah, but shouldn't you be helping Naruto?"

"Kiba's helping him. Naruto will be fine until we get back. But just in case, I told Kiba what he'd need to do."

"Your trusting Kiba!?"

"Shut up, we have bigger things to worry about," Tsunade snapped. I gritted my teeth, "Well whatever… just remember that Itachi is mine…"

Tsunade gave me a 'why am I surprised' look. "Alright. Fine. I'll get Pein. Sakura, you handle Konan and Neji, you can fight shark-boy." (if Naruto were there, he would have added, "And Lava-girl.")

Sakura pulled at her black gloves, soon after becoming battle posed as Neji activated his Byakugan.

Their battles didn't mean anything to me at the moment though… The only thing that mattered was killing the man who stood before me and to then return to my lover. I sighed… Naruto… he needed me. "I'll end this quickly, Naruto… I promise," I muttered to the air, hoping that those words would travel on the wind and somehow reach my lover.

I clutched onto my sword tighter, eying Itachi hungrily… hungry for revenge. Itachi smirked, "Your eyes show such killer intent," he paused. "Yet there is no way that you have allowed yourself to have enough hatred towards me. You will never defeat me that way… I will always be much stronger then you, baby brother."

My dark, onyx eyes narrowed, "You just wait and see…"

Itachi stood perfectly still as I dug my heel firmly into the dirt, readying my kantana. It made a slight clacking sound as I twisted my wrist to move it into a certain position.

Suddenly I moved! I moved so quickly that Itachi barely noticed. He realized soon enough though. Itachi spun around to block me from behind, considering I was aiming for his back. He lifted his leg up into the air with intense speed, kicking my kantana right out of my hands. Where the sword landed, I have no clue…

Itachi swung his fist forward, attempting to punch me. But I jumped away from him, dodging the blow. I now stood several feet away from him, eying him with blood thirsty, Sharingan activated eyes.

"Don't even challenge me with Genjutsu," Itachi warned. I ignored him, keeping my bloodline trait activated.

I began to form hand signs, crying out, "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" (Fire style: Fireball technique) Huge flames erupted from my mouth, enveloping Itachi within their scorching glow. As the blaze died away, I noticed that Itachi was no where to be seen… Had he used the art of substitution?

Quite suddenly I felt a severe blow from behind me! I fell to the ground. I got up onto my knees and looked in the direction of the enormous shock. Not to far from me, Itachi stood beside a huge tree. The tree was partly gone now though. A stinging pain began to seer my back. I understood now. Itachi must have gotten behind me while I used my jutsu, then he blew the tree a part, sending splinters at me and piercing my back.

I grunted as I felt warm blood ooze down my spine. I forced myself to stand up though. I could bear it… this was nothing.

I charged at the cloaked man, allowing pale sparks to explode from my hand. "Chidori: 1000 birds!!" I shouted, striking my hated brother in the arm. I had been aiming for his heart, but he moved just in the nick of time. I withdrew from him, roughly prying my hand out of his now torn arm.

"_I don't hate you enough_, that!" I sneered. Itachi only chuckled, moving his glare to look at his bleeding arm. Knowing he'd survive, Itachi turned his gaze back towards me.

Next time, he'd be dead… I'd sure as hell make sure of it. It had to be soon too. With each passing second that I wasted here, Naruto was getting closer and closer to having our baby… Now he could even give birth to our baby. He's amazing: First he could carry children and now he could even give birth to them.

Itachi continued to chuckle, "Worried about Naruto? Don't worry… I'll show you him!"

Before I even knew it, Itachi's Sharingan eyes seemed to pierce me. I shuddered. Dammit, a Genjutsu!! I'd need to stop my chakra flow and disable it. I put my hands together, forming a sign. But I froze… the illusion had began.

"SASUKE!! SASUKE!!!" the blond screamed loudly. His painful screams and cries faded though… he had died in child birth. Cries of a baby wanting to be held by its mother rang through my ears. My hands shook at my sides. I stood motionless. My surroundings were pitch black. There was nothing but darkness around me.

I had heard Naruto though… Heard him desperately scream for me as he died. The baby's whimpering still echoed through the darkness though.

I went back to trying to stop my chakra flow. I had to get away from this twisted illusion. But the Genjutsu worsened. Itachi obviously didn't want me to escape. Now the figure of Naruto stood in front of me. He wasn't pregnant… "Sasuke," he whispered. The sound made a chill run down my spine. "You let everyone close to you die… First your family and now me." Tears began to run down Naruto's face. "You weren't even there for me!" he sobbed. I clenched my fist… how dare Itachi use my feelings to his advantage.

"Who said its merely an illusion that I created? How do you know that Naruto truly isn't dying? He is a little early, by the way." The sound of Itachi's voice surprised me. It made me think again: Reminded me to stop my chakra flow. I closed my eyes, concentrating and ignoring the taunts and hurtful things that this fake, illusionary Naruto was saying.

My eyes snapped open and I took a deep breath. I was back in the forest. Back at where I'd been before the Genjutsu. I glared up at Itachi. He was in for it now…

I swallowed thickly, remembering the illusion that I just recently experienced. Itachi's low voice replayed over and over in my mind:

'Who said its merely an illusion that I created? How do you know that Naruto truly isn't dying? He is a little early, by the way.'

No! I wouldn't let Naruto die! He wouldn't- no he couldn't die!

"Foolish brother, no matter what you do or how hard you try, you can not beat me," Itachi said. I rolled my eyes, "Like I said before, just wait and see."

Again, I charged. Not like some amateur, but at an incredible velocity. I was much, much faster then the last time I encountered my brother. But he could see me clearly with his Sharingan. He noticed every single little movement that I made.

Before I could even touch him, his foot came up and made direct contact with my ribs, knocking the oxygen right out of my lungs. I fell onto the ground, clutching my cracked rib cage… at least they felt as if they'd been fractured. I gasped on what seemed like nothing. Because of the sudden shock that my body was undergoing, my lungs rejected the oxygen in the air.

Before I could regain my breath, another shocking blow bombarded my ribs. Itachi kicked me. There was nothing that I could really do as I lay on the ground and in the dirt. Itachi was beating me senseless…

'Get up! Get up!' I told myself. But my body disagreed. It was going through too much shock. I closed my eyes… There was nothing that I could do. As my eyes continued to stay shut, an image flooded into my mind. It was Naruto. He was all alone and in labour. His hair was drenched with sweat while his face twisted in pain. "Sasuke! S-Sasukeee!" moans of my name escaped from his lips. He needed me…

I opened my eyes, determined to fight back no matter what! That's when suddenly something shiny caught my eyes. My kantana lay in a patch of grass, not too far away from me. Its blade glimmered. I quickly extended my arm out, grabbing it by the handle. I then brought it up, piercing Itachi's leg.

Itachi jumped back, startled. I guess he was so caught up in beating me that he never noticed me wielding it. Itachi soon after fell onto the ground. He gasped, "W-what? Why can't I move?"

Good… the numbing was working. I chuckled, "Its one of my jutsu. My blade doesn't only pierce… it also paralyzes."

I looked around me. Tsunade, Sakura and Neji were done with their battles too. Pein, Konan and Kisame were now non-existant… and Itachi was gonna join them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review and I'll update as soon as I possibly can!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry its been a bit. Hopefully this chapter is alright and makes up for the long wait! And thanks to my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the tv shows LOST or Naruto**

**WARNING: RATED M (this chapter contains Naruto giving birth!) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

I was on the beach, sitting up in the sand. Kiba supported me from behind, helping me sit up. Sometime before, he helped me slip off my pants and boxers. But I didn't exactly want to be half naked on the beach, so Kiba also took off my coat and wrapped it around my waist so that it covered up certain body parts. It kinda acted as a skirt. Times like these were when I could've really used a hospital gown.

"Another contractions coming," I panted. Kiba shifted his weight. I could tell that he was very uncomfortable. "Oh god," I cried, throwing my head back and digging my fingers into the sand. Kiba clutched onto my shoulders firmly, "Just relax… take deep breaths. Always remember to breath."

I tried to nod, but couldn't bring myself to. 'Come on! Just end soon!' I begged. Thinking to myself wasn't going to take the pain away though.

As that contraction came to an end, I hung my head back down. I began to pant crazily as I felt sweat run down from my very red face. Drenched bangs plastered onto the skin of my forehead. "I- No way… I can't keep… this up," I managed to gasp. Kiba withdrew one of his hands from my shoulder and instead brought it up to my face: gently brushing my bangs aside. "Your almost there, okay buddy. Just hang in there a little longer."

I shakily nodded. He was right… It'd be over before I knew it and my child would soon be resting in my arms. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt another contraction come on. I whimpered loudly.

I felt a hand softly brushing through my hair. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized it was Sasuke. Even through all of that pain, I still forced myself to smile weakly.

"S-Sasuke… you're here."

He tightly took my hand, "Of course I am. I told you I'd be… Now, you squeeze as hard as you need to." A slight laugh escaped me, "Don't blame me if I break your hand."

After a pause, Sasuke added, "Tsunade's here too."

I looked up at her, "Tsunade." I was relieved. She'd know what she was doing. Tsunade kneeled down in front of me and placed a suitcase down onto the ground, opening it. Inside were a few tools. "Don't worry. I just need one of these tools to cut the umbilical cord for when your baby is born," Tsunade explained. She then smiled at me softly, "Your ready to have your child now…alright? Now, you need to do as I say," the blonde haired medic paused. "When I tell you to push, you need to push, alright? And when I tell you to take a minor break, take a break. We don't need you to burst a blood vessel."

"Funny," I said dryly. Tsunade became serious again, "You need to push now Naruto. Push."

Sasuke looked at me, concerned, "You've got my hand, right? Hold on as tightly as you need. Don't be afraid that you'll hurt me." I gripped onto his hand a little tighter.

"Naruto: I want you to take a really, really deep breath and then push," Tsunade whispered quietly.

I did as she said. On my next vicious contraction, I sucked on as much oxygen as I possibly could and then pushed. I grunted and whimpered, pushing with all my might. After a bit, Tsunade commanded me to stop and regain my breath. I panted, breathing heavily.

"Your doing an amazing job, dobe," Sasuke said gently, stroking my whiskered cheek. I grabbed his hand tighter, crushing his fingers in a death grip, "What was that, Teme!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay! Your doing an amazing job, Naruto."

"Thank you," I hissed. I normally wouldn't care about Sasuke's name calling, but at the moment I wasn't in the most tolerable mood.

After cursing a few times, I took another deep, deep breath and then began to push again. "Uh, its coming!!" I moaned loudly. "Just keep going Usuratonkachi. You can do it," Sasuke continued to sooth me as I still held onto his hand. I wasn't really paying attention to how hard I was grabbing onto him. He didn't care though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_flashback _

I quietly walked into my house, closing the door behind me. I was just getting back from eating ramen with Kiba. After I closed the door, I leaned against it, heavily sighing. I had told Kiba about my pregnancy… but I still hadn't told Sasuke.

"Hey, I never heard you come in, dobe." Sasuke's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I shot my head up to look at him. He peered at me through the kitchen. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly as he approached me. I shook my head as I kneeled down to slip my shoes off.

"Nothings wrong. I'm just tired," I forced a cheerful smile upon my face. Sasuke gave me a troubled look. "You sure? Its just…" he paused as he went back into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice. "You've been going out a lot. You've also been going to the doctors. They phoned confirming your appointment." I followed him into the kitchen, standing near the sink.

"That was for last week… I've already been to my appointment."

"Yeah, but you've been acting so odd lately. You've been having very strange flu symptoms… your sick in the morning but then your fine for the rest of the day. Please, if there's something going on that I don't know about, tell me," Sasuke droned on.

I sighed, beginning to unzip my coat and reveal a black t-shirt underneath. It wasn't as baggy and loose as my jacket, so you could notice my small, pregnant belly with only the black shirt. I placed a hand over top of the three month swelling, "Sasuke… Haven't you noticed?" My question came out as a whine.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as he took a sip from his glass of juice. "My stomach," I replied shyly, a blush beginning to develop on my face.

"Hmmm…" he eyed my tummy. "Have you…. Gained weight?"

I smacked my forehead in frustration and hissed, "Teme!!"

I nearly spat out, 'NO! I'm pregnant!!' But I stopped myself. I'd have to tell him kindly. Maybe I'd just tell some other time… (Naruto actually tells Sasuke in chappie 8 for those who don't remember.)

_End flashback _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sometime later. . ._

"Alright, Naruto. Keep it up," Tsunade encouraged me. "Are you comfortable, Naruto? Would you rather lay down?" Kiba asked me. He still sat behind me, supporting me so that I sat up. I shook my head, "I wanna stay like this… Its coming," I shifted my weight, preparing myself. Tsunade looked at me in astonishment, "Alright, I can see its head… Just a little more Naruto. Push!"

I turned my head to the side to look at Sasuke. He nodded. As I began to push, I dug my nails into his skin. He never withdrew though. He looked even more pale then usual…

"Don't stop now! Keep pushing!!!" Tsunade cried. "Aaaarrrggg!" I pushed harder, tightly closing my eyes. "Naruto!" I heard Sasuke gasp. I then collapsed, no longer sitting up, but laying on the sand as I felt my baby slide out from my body.

I opened my eyes, smiling weakly. Tsunade, who held the baby, grabbed medical scissors from her suitcase and then cut the umbilical cord. "Thanks Grandma Tsunade," I managed to gasp. Kiba stood up and Sasuke helped me sit up again, taking my coat away from my waist and putting my pants back on.

Tsunade wrapped the baby into a small, clean blanket and then handed it to Sasuke. "it's a boy," she grinned. Sasuke cradled him in his arms, cuddling our son to his chest. "Hey there little guy," I extended my arm out to stroke the baby's whiskered cheek. "He's got my whiskers," I smiled. Sasuke also smiled lightly, "Not only those. But he's got your beautiful eyes and natural tan skin colour."

I moved closer to Sasuke and peered down at our child. His big, blue eyes looked up at me curiously. I gently took him from Sasuke, "Hey, I'm your 'mommy'." He giggled, reaching up to touch my face. But he couldn't reach with such small arms, so I brought my face down closer and kissed him on the head. "You've got your daddy's hair," I said as I gently combed a finger through his jet black strands. Again, he giggled.

"Do you know what his name is gonna be?" Tsunade asked. I looked at Sasuke, who stared back at me blankly. We both shrugged. Kiba laughed, "Haha, what about Tarzan! The island baby!" Sasuke shot him a glare as I tilted my head to the side, "Definitely not."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around me, "I guess we just need sometime to think about it."

Tsunade smiled.

I looked back down at our little bundle of happiness. He continued to giggle and smile happily. I then looked up at my surroundings. The forest had plenty to provide. We'd be alright until we were rescued. We could use a suitcase and fill it with blankets or something for the little guy's crib and for food, we could squish fruit and make it applesauce-like. Our baby would be fine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue from here. I don't really have anymore ideas. I might at some point though. But for now, this story is gonna be marked as complete. Please review!! **


End file.
